


H&N LLP

by Carol_fan82



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, Legal Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_fan82/pseuds/Carol_fan82
Summary: Navigating through a divorce can be difficult, but with some help, maybe it won't be so bad.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 171
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Having just completed my first story and having a chance to revisit the dialogue from the movie several times, I had a thought that I haven't been able to shake...what if there were more focus on the legal aspect of the story. So taking a stab at the story from a different angle than my last one. Seems I've been bitten by the writing bug.

Putting in ear plugs, she looks to double check that all her blue pens work. Her eyes glance up to the top right corner of her desk, her identification visible and ready to be checked by the proctor when he walks by.

_My heart rate. It’s beating like crazy with these ear plugs in._

She quickly closes her eyes tightly to try and focus on calming her nerves.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

With three deep breaths, she can hear her heart rate slow.

Opening her eyes slowly again, she tells herself, _Let’s do this_.

The proctor’s voice startles her, “Your time starts….” He pauses and looks up at the wall clock hanging in the auditorium.

“Now.”

Therese flips open her New York Bar Exam question booklet and begins her exam.

********

She wrote the bar exam in June, was sworn in at the bar ceremony in mid-January and now, finally a week later…

_Today’s the first day of actual work._

Checking inside her new leather messenger bag, she sees her wallet and phone, as she steps outside her condo building and into the yellow taxi that she called for last night to ensure that it would arrive exactly on time.

_7AM sharp. Good. I can’t afford to be late._

“Madison and East 46th, please.”

“Yes, we got that destination last night Miss. We should arrive in about half an hour with traffic.”

“Excellent. Thank you.”

Therese finalized her acceptance right before sitting for her bar exam to join one of the most prestigious firms in New York City, Haymes & Nagy LLP, as a first year associate. 

_We expect you all to have a minimum of 1800 billable hours per year. Let me stress, that’s billable hours, not hours worked. This is a top 5 firm nationally, so we have great expectations of our juniors.Also, we do require pro bono work as well.We would like a minimum contribution of 100 hours of pro bono work. Please speak with the Engagement team to log your pro bono hours._

_Your first year here, you will rotate through different practices, work with different partners. We want our associates to be exposed to the different areas and then decide on where they want to focus their career.Your first assignment was emailed to you last night, I hope you know which Partner you’re meeting with on your first day._

_Whatever wall you need to be on, we’ve sorted out the conflicts and have put you on the necessary walls.Please ensure that you’ve signed and returned the required forms to the Conflicts team._

_Welcome to Haymes & Nagy LLP!_

That was the pep talk from last week’s orientation for all first year associates.

Now, dressed in a tailored dark navy pinstriped pants suit with a simple white collar shirt and black pumps, she steps out from the yellow taxi that had just arrived at her destination. 

With 30 minutes to spare, she takes her time to take in the hustle and bustle of NYC at peak rush hour.She looks up at the big skyscraper that she will call home for…well for basically all waking hours she expects.

_First year associate life = no life._

This is what she’s been telling herself. And now, here she is, preparing for war once she enters the building. That was also what all her friends and mentors had warned her of when she told them she received an offer from a top law firm.

_Cut throat._

_Watch your back._

_Don’t share too much._

_Hold the cards close to your chest._

_Beware of people that are too friendly._

_Only a percentage makes it into the second year._

Yup, that’s what people tell graduates that have “made it” to do when they enter into big firm life. This was what Therese had worked so hard for. Years in school and then later the initiation of studying and sitting for the bar exam. 

_I’ve finally made it._

Thinking back, she had overcome unlikely odds and pushed herself to achieve all of this. Orphaned from a young age at 8 years old, she worked hard during her primary and secondary school years.She knew that her only shot at making it in the world was to get good grades and rely on a scholarship.So she studied hard, always at the cost of any social life. While other kids were partying and underage drinking, she was studying to get straight A’s and the top SAT score for New York State.

Therese was granted a full ride to undergrad at NYU. Graduating Cum Laude from NYU she was then awarded a full scholarship to the law school at Columbia, likely due in part to her personal story that was part of her application she assumes. 

Her first tier law school pedigree made it easy enough for her to land a first year associate position with any of the prestigious law firms in the US, and she chose H&N.They had a reputation for their pro bono work as well as the best “reviews” from past associates compared to the other law firms in that league.

Therese decides to take a quick walk around the block to scope out the scene before entering the building she’ll be calling home for all waking hours.She sees a couple of coffee shops, some lunch places, there’s her bank, and then of course the bars and restaurants that will likely be places she will be well acquainted with with her soon-to-be colleagues and future clients.

Returning back to the front of the building, she readies herself, pulls out her key card and enters the revolving doors.Heels clicking as she approaches the gated elevator corridor, she swipes her card for entry to the elevators for even floors between Floors 30-50.

She enters the first open elevator, already half full, and hits 34.Before the elevator door closes there’s another rush of people coming in.

Now packed, the door closes and they begin to ascend.They fly through the first 30 floors and then it starts to slow. First stop, Floor 32.A couple of guys in suits file out. The door closes again.

 _*Ding*_ And the number 34 flashes in red above the doors before it slides open.

“Excuse me,” she says as she pushes past the other suited men and women in the elevator.

She makes it out to the main corridor. Looking to the right is a secured area, only accessible by card.The other is an open area with a huge H&N plastered behind the reception area.

Therese pulls out her lanyard with a hanging security pass, puts it over her head and enters the reception area.

Upon entering, she notices a stunning blonde woman in the waiting area, who is holding onto one of those Times magazines that sits on tables in waiting rooms for people to read. But she’s not reading it, she’s looking out the floor to ceiling window. 

“Hello, can I help you with anything?”

The receptionist startles Therese with her question and draws her attention to the receptionist.

“Hi. I’m Therese Belivet.I’m one of the new first year associates.”

“Oh hello Ms. Belivet. You are in…” The receptionist flips through her list of names and then continues, “the first office after you take the second right. Office 645-A.”

“Thank you…” Therese tries to see if she can read the name tag discretely.

“Genevieve,” the receptionist offers with a smile.

_Clearly not discrete enough._

Therese smiles apologetically. “Thank you.” She offers again before heading in the direction of her office. 

As she walks towards her office, she glances at the blonde woman in the waiting room again. To her surprise, Therese finds that woman’s gaze is completely on her.

The woman appears to be startled at having caught Therese looking back at her. The woman seems to have snapped out of her startled state and gives her a soft smile. Therese returns the smile.

Therese breaks their eye contact as she returns to her task, to get to her office, settle in and then go meet the Partner for her first case assignment.

Therese quickly places her messenger bag on her L-shaped desk, flips open her docked laptop, turns it on and logs in to check for any new email.

No new emails, but a meeting reminder pops up reminding her of a meeting in 5 minutes.

Pulling out her notepad and a few pens, she adjusts her blazer and rushes out the door to the Partner’s office.On her way there, she walks by the waiting area again and notices that the blonde woman is no longer there.

_She must be in a meeting now. I wonder why she’s here._

Finally arriving at her destination. Therese regards the name plate and reads aloud, _“_ Fred Haymes _”_

_Here we go._

_*knock knock knock*_

“Come in,” Fred instructs.

“Good morning, Mr. Haymes.”

“Therese, please call me Fred.”

“Will do, Fred.”

Fred started flipping through some of his files looking for something, “We reviewed all the first year associates and thought you we would start you guys in an area that you have shown interest in.”

Fred stopped for a second and looked up, “we were very impressed with your Legal Aid work, particularly with the kids in the foster system.”

“Thank you, Fred.”

“Which is why I wanted to have you on a Family Law matter…” Fred finally lifts up the case file and continues, “This case...with me.”

Fred stands and starts to walk out the door, “You’ll be my junior associate on it.”

Therese quickly follows him out, “Who’s the senior associate on the case, Fred?”

“There won’t be a senior associate.”

They continue to where Fred’s assistant is sitting as Fred continues, “You’ll be working with me on it. This client is a good friend of mine, so I’ll be working on her case directly and likely will be writing off most my billables.” 

Therese abruptly stops as the information sinks in, “Oh. So…”

Fred notices that Therese fell out of step and looks back.Reading Therese’s thoughts he unequivocally states, “Don’t worry about your targets. Just bill the hours you work. We’re only writing off my hours.”

With a sigh of relief, Therese nods, “Noted Fred.”

“Good afternoon Mr. Haymes. I brought Mrs.”

“I got it Katherine, she’s a good friend of mine.” Fred looks around and unable to find whom he was looking for, he confirms, “She’s in the boardroom?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you.”

Opening the boardroom doors…

“Well, there he is. Now will you talk to me?” Comes a teasing voice from inside the boardroom.

Therese pauses. It’s the woman in the waiting room. She’s dressed in a simple sleeveless V-neck, knee-length wool grey dress.

_Stunning._

“Carol! I didn’t want you to come all the way down here…"

_Her name’s Carol._

“I know but I wanted to catch up as well,” Carol pauses for a bit and looks over to Therese, “So who is this?”

“This is Therese Belivet. She’s a junior associate here and will be working directly with you on your case,” Fred explains.

Therese finally snaps out of her mind when she hears Fred say her name.

Carol’s eyes are still on her, “Therese? Not Theresa?” she asks.

“Correct, it’s Therese,” she confirms.

“Therese Belivet,” Carol draws, “It’s lovely.”

Therese’s eyes dart quickly to Fred’s held folder and notices “Aird” written on it. Therese extends her hand, “Mrs. Aird.Pleasure to meet you.”

Carol looks her directly in the eyes, smiles and extends her own hand to shake it. “The pleasure is all mine,” Carol winks.

Carol now turns serious and looks directly at Fred, “Just give it to me straight, Fred. What am I not to worry about until after…”

Fred cuts her off and decides to be straight with her, “Look, Jerry Rix served some papers this morning, to my complete surprise.” Fred gestures to one of the boardroom chairs, “Why don’t you sit down?”

Carol shakes her head, and asks rhetorically, “Why is it people think you’re going to take bad news better if you’re sitting down?”

Fred only shrugs. Carol continues standing. Fred nods his head towards the chair again with his serious eyes. Carol acquiesces and gives a huff while finally taking a seat.

Fred takes a deep breath and then says, “Harge has sought an injunction which denies you any access to Rindy until the custody hearing.”

Fred reaches out and takes Carol’s hand in his, “And I’m afraid Harge has changed his mind about joint custody.” Carol looks up at him with disbelief. “He wants sole custody of Rindy,” Fred concludes.

“What?” Carol asks mutedly.

Carol still clearly confused and unsure what is transpiring, asks, “But…But we’ve already reached an agreement on custody. What is this?”

“I’m sorry Carol,” Fred pushes through, “They’ll be filing papers in the 29th District Family Court for the permanent custody petition.”

Shocked, Carol asks barely above a whisper, “Can he do this? Is it right?”

Fred honestly admits, “I don’t know if it’s right, but it’s legal.”

“Carol, we’ll fight this, don’t worry,” Fred reassures. “Let’s you and I catch up over lunch and then you can come back up to meet with Therese. She’ll be working on your case with my oversight.”

Carol finally looks over at Therese again. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Therese responds.

Carol, Fred, and Therese exit the boardroom, with Carol and Fred leaving the office and Therese returning to her office to review Carol’s file before their meeting after lunch.

Before turning the corner to head to her office, Therese glances over her shoulder wanting to catch another glimpse of Carol before she leaves for lunch.

To her surprise, Carol was looking back at her as well and catches her gaze. Carol gives her an acknowledging smile and nod before entering the elevator with Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol was wrapping up her lunch with Fred and they had asked for the bill.

“Lunch is on me, Carol,” Fred says pulling out his credit card and adding a wink, “Besides, I can expense it.”

Carol laughs and then she laments, “I can’t believe Harge is doing this.”

“I knew he was a jerk when you guys first started dating,” Fred says matter of factly.

“You never liked him.”

“Ha! Clearly for good reason.”

Fred and Carol were friends back in college.He was never a huge fan of Harge’s.Eventually, Harge spent ten years making sure her only point of reference was him.At the end of it all, her only focus in life was him. This included his job, his friends, and his family.In the process, Carol lost touch with a lot of people in her life. She was only able to hang onto a few close friends, including Abby and Fred.

When she finally couldn’t take it anymore and no amount of “reconciliation” could work, she called it quits and filed for divorce. The only thing left to do was to work out the custody of their only daughter, Rindy, who had just turned 5. 

_I can’t believe he would go back on what we agreed on with Rindy._

She decides to move the conversation onto a different topic since she would have all afternoon to talk about her custody issues with Therese. 

_Therese_.

Being reminded of the beauty with the green eyes, and wanting to change the subject to something else for a moment.

“So is Therese new?”

“Yes. She’s one of our first year associates.”

“Hmm…”

“Carol.” Fred says sternly.

“What?”

“Don’t…You’re her client,” Fred warns and then he adds with a knowing tone, “Don’t pretend. I saw how you looked at her.”

Fred looks directly at Carol with a smirk, “Don’t forget that I know you, Carol.”

Carol gives a look that can only be interpreted as non-committal and a little defiant.

“Carol…” Fred gives a warning tone. 

He heaves a loud sigh, “It’s malpractice. She can’t date clients. So I ask that you behave…if nothing else, for HER best interest.”

“Fred. Please.” Carol rolls her eyes.

"Let’s figure out my divorce first before we start into my dating life,” she adds jokingly.

Both Fred and Carol laugh at the sentiment and the predicament that Carol is in, ironic and yet unfortunate.

“Ok fair enough.Let’s head back. I believe you will be speaking with that green-eyed brunette you had just referred to,” Fred says teasingly.

They head back to the office, enter the building and then head up the elevators.Once on the 34th Floor, they exit the elevators and head towards the reception area.

“I have meetings all afternoon so I won’t be able to see you off,” Fred says.Then he pauses and turns to Carol. “Don’t worry, ok? We’ll find a way. And Therese is an excellent attorney, top of her class.”

Carol gives Fred a grateful hug for his friendship all these years and helping her navigate this divorce and now custody battle. “I know, Fred.I trust you…and her.”

“Ok, we’ll catch up again soon.”

“Bye Fred.”

Fred now a few steps ahead of Carol, suddenly pauses, turns around and in a loud whisper, “Behave!” he warns again for good measure.

Carol laughs and responds with a teasing wink.

Carol continues her walk towards the receptionist, “Hi, I’m here to see Therese Belivet.”

“Yes, your name please?”

“Carol Aird.”

The receptionist picks up the receiver, dials and says, “Ms. Belivet, Carol Aird is here to see you.” She pauses for a bit and then responds into the receiver, “Yes, I’ll let her know.”

The young woman looks up at Carol, gestures to the hallway on her right, and instructs, “Please go to her office.First office after you take the second right. Office 645-A.”

“Thank you,” Carol responds and begins on her journey through the law firm to Therese’s office.

Carol can never get past how vast and pristine some of these law offices look.

She takes the corner and sees a door slightly ajar. Next to it is a plate with “Therese Belivet” and a smaller plate just beneath it that reads “645-A”.

Carol peaks in and sees Therese, hunched over her desk and flipping through a file, with a notepad and taking notes.

_She’s so focused…so thoughtful._

Therese’s lips slightly pouting as she’s tapping her pen lightly against the notepad.

_I wonder if that’s her thinking look._

_*knock, knock, knock”_

Carol raps lightly against the ajar door.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Carol teases.

Therese looks up, a little startled from her thoughts.Holding Carol’s gaze, Therese offers a genuine smile.

“Hi.” Therese pauses, seeming to be lost in thought for a bit. She shakes her head, “Sorry, I was just looking through your file and didn’t notice you there.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Carol smiles appreciatively. “I appreciate you working hard on my behalf,” she adds sincerely.

“Please take a seat,” Therese gestures to the guest chairs.

Carol closes Therese’s door behind her as she comes in and sits. The vibe seeming to have shifted to serious as they are clearly about to move into discussing her case.

Therese releases a breath before starting in, “…I just want to caveat that whatever you tell me here, in this office, is protected by attorney-client privilege.”

She pauses a bit to let that sink. “Nothing will leave this room.So I need you to be completely honest with me when answering my questions,” Therese emphasizes.

Carol nods her understanding.

Therese looks at her seriously, “As you know, Harge’s side is filing for full custody…” her voice trailing off a bit. She continues gently, “And as Fred mentioned in the boardroom earlier, they’ve also filed a temporary injunction to deny visitation until the hearing.”

Carol nods her acknowledgment.But she still hasn’t been told why. 

“On…On what grounds?” she asks while trying to brace herself for the response.

Therese looks at her sympathetically, “Listen. Let’s…Let’s deal with this after…You’ll have a chance to…” Therese stutters.

“On. What. Grounds.” Carol repeats more firmly.

Therese clearly had outlined what she wanted to go through with Carol and in what order, but Carol didn’t care. She wants to know and gives Therese a look that signals, they’re going to chat about this point first.

“They’re petitioning the judge to consider a morality clause.”

“A morality…What the hell does that mean?” Carol asks clearly confused.

“Okay.” Therese rubs her temple.She looks down at her notes, flips several pages in and then looks up.

“I won’t mince words with you,” Therese starts while still looking down at her notepad and scrolling through her notes. She finally pauses her finger on a point in the page, looks directly at Carol, “Abby Gerhard.”

Taken back, Carol looks away, almost embarrassed, from Therese’s intense gaze.

Carol lets out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding in.

_Well this certainly is uncomfortable._

Under normal circumstances, coming across someone as attractive and driven like Therese, Carol would have…

_This is not exactly how I wanted to share this information with someone I find attractive._

Carol clears her throat and starts rather hesitantly, “Abby is Rindy’s godmother.”

She sees Therese jotting down her words.And not quite sure how to continue, she tries again, "Abby is…” but she can’t quite find the right words.

_Do I tell her what she is to be me now? Or…what happened in the past? Or…_

“Mrs. Aird.” Therese pulls Carol out of her head.

Therese tries to encourage her, “Whatever you tell me stays between us, and well Fred because he’s the lead on this case.Otherwise, your information is protected. So please be as open as possible. The more we know, the more we can be prepared for what the other side can use against us.”

Feeling the weight of everything hit her at once, she hunches over in her chair with realization, “If he can’t have me, I can’t have Rindy. That’s…”

“Why don’t we start from the beginning. How do you know Abby?”

“She’s been my best friend since we were 10 years old.”

Therese writes again in her notepad and then looks up expectantly, waiting for Carol to continue.

Carol only stares back, still uncertain of what to say. 

_Well I guess this is why Fred cautioned me against doing anything with Therese. I can’t even bring myself to tell her…_

“I’m sorry, but I need to ask…” Therese interrupts Carol’s thoughts, but appears to be unable to continue with her line of questioning for some reason.

She finally meets Therese’s eyes, “With Abby…she was…is…my best friend.”

“But did you…I mean…were you two…” Therese struggles.

“We did,” Carol finally admits. 

Therese appears a little stunned at the admission.

Carol slowly continues, “I felt trapped. It sort of just happened. It was…” She pauses to recall the events surrounding the coming together of her and Abby.

“…Back when we had the furniture store. Late one night. Her Ford broke down near her mother’s house and we…” Carol looks down at the floor and trails off.

“How long did it last?” Therese struggles to get out.

Carol looks up and quickly offers, “It didn’t last long. I wasn’t in love with Abby.”

_Was that a look of relief that flashed through Therese’s eyes?_

Carol continues, “And I wanted to try to make my marriage work. It took a long time, but I was finally able to re-establish my friendship with Abby.” Carol smiles at this. It had been hard for a bit with Abby. Carol had broken her heart.

Carol finally concludes, “As for Harge, we tried to work on our marriage, but that couldn’t be salvaged.”

Therese adds a few more notes.She then flips a couple more pages.

“He’s also claiming that Rindy came home distressed from her visits with you at your home…after seeing you and Abby,” Therese states rather than questions.

“That’s a lie!” Carol exclaims. “I would never do anything that would cause distress to Rindy. Besides, she’s only ever been happy around Abby.She’s never looked or told me she was upset with Abby being around. She loves Abby."

She looks at Therese questioningly and fearing judgment, “You don’t believe that I would do anything that would hurt my child do you?”

“No. No I don’t,” Therese honestly answers.“But as your attorney, I need to clearly tell you what is being claimed.”

Therese reaches for her hand, placing hers over Carol’s in reassurance, “We’ll work out how to address it in our response.”

Carol says softly, "He was also having affairs…”

Therese’s head snaps up. “Do you have any evidence?” Therese flips to a new page and starts to write notes.

“It was only something I suspected from calls that I would overhear from his study, or random ‘meetings’ in the late evenings,” Carol says with a shrug.“I don’t have anything concrete.”

Therese pauses her writing, likely sensing that she doesn’t have anything else to add. Then carefully asks, “Does he have any evidence of your time with Abby?”

Clearly she was avoiding using the word “affair,” but Carol understood her question.

“No. Not that I’m aware of.”

Therese decides to continue, “Harge is claiming that he has evidence, several instances, of your time with Abby.”

“He’s lying. I’m sure he suspected, but it would be no more than me with him.”

“Ok. That’s good,” Therese lets out a sigh.

“This is probably a good segway into questions about Harge and your relationship with him as well as his relationship with Rindy.”

Carol nods.

“When did you meet? How long were you together?”

“We met in College and dated. Married right after graduation. A few years later we had Rindy.”

“How was your relationship? You mentioned that he had affairs?”

“Well…we…we had been having marital problems even before Rindy and Abby. So I would sometimes suspect because we weren’t intimate for long stretches after Rindy and the…situation with Abby.” With some additional consideration, she adds, "Certainly not at all the last couple years of marriage.”

“Do you know if he has ever had other women over during the separation or divorce?”

“I don’t remember anyone.”

“Has Rindy ever mentioned or talked about any other women that you don’t know?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Does she ever appear distressed when she’s dropped off at your place…when you see her come from Harge’s?”

Carol not quite liking where this line of questioning is going, “No, she seems fine…Harge…he’s a good father. He’s angry and hurt with me, I think that’s why he’s doing this.”

“But he is a good father,” Carol emphasizes.

“I understand,” Therese says sympathetically. “I just want to understand the full picture of the relationships.”

Therese looks down at her notes, brows knit in concentration for a bit. Then she looks up at Carol.

“I think that’s all the information that I need from you at this time. It’s enough for me to begin drafting the response,” Therese concludes.

Therese offers a soft smile, “Thank you for your time Mrs. Aird. I’ll reach out if I need any more information.”

Therese stands and extends her hand.

“Carol,” Carol says firmly with a smile at Therese. “Please call me Carol.”

Carol begins to stand, extends her hands to shake hands, then grabs her jacket and starts toward the door.

“Carol…” Therese calls out to her. Carol turns back to look at the green-eyed brunette.

She looks pensive, “I just want to gently remind you…These are serious allegations. Forcing contact before the hearing…you simply invite further scrutiny concerning your conduct.”

Therese says apologetically, “Please try to not see Rindy until we get a clear green light from the courts.”

Therese offers softly, “I know it’ll be hard…but it’ll help your case in the long run if we can adhere to the order until we can get the lifting of the injunction.”

Shaking her head Carol says with exasperation, “My conduct.” She closes her eyes and sighs, “Jesus Christ. I’m her mother for God’s sake…”

Carol repeats in an unbelievable hushed tone, “Morality clause.”

“Carol. We’ll work on this. Try not to worry. I don’t think this is a very strong case they have anyways. And based on what you’re telling me, Rindy can refute these allegations if we end up having her testify.”

Carol regards Therese seriously. “I don’t want her to testify,” she says firmly.

“I understand. We’ll do what we can to avoid all of that,” Therese offers sympathetically.

“Thank you, Therese. For all your help.”

“It’s my pleasure, Carol. Regretfully this isn’t the most ideal situation to meet. But I’ll make sure we turn this around for you. I promise.” Therese smiles at her.

Carol returns the smile, opens the door, “Open or close?”

“Open, please. Thank you.”

With a farewell nod, Carol says, “Good bye.”

“Bye.”

Carol heads back out, says good bye to the receptionist, and waits for the lift in the elevator bank.

_I feel like I’m in good hands with Therese and Fred working on my case.Hopefully they can turn this around for me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make some of the legal stuff as believe as possible. Unfortunately, I’m not well versed in Family Law…so I took some liberties.

After that meeting with Carol last week, some of the other Family Law partners have also assigned Therese work. She’s had to juggle her priorities and she’s been staying well past 10PM for the past week. Any spare time she had was all poured into Carol’s case.

Fred and Therese will be meeting with Carol tomorrow morning to go through their opinion.As a result, Therese put aside all other cases the past couple days and solely focused on Carol’s case.

Like the many nights before, Therese is now in the firm’s law library going through some of the firm’s legal precedents on file as well as having her laptop open to do some case law research.

“Well someone’s been putting in some double time billable hours,” came a teasing voice from the doorway.

“Genevieve! What are you still doing here?”

Genevieve begins to approach Therese’s desk with all the books, files, and laptop open. 

“Call me Gen.” Genevieve winks. “I just started my new position as a paralegal with the Corporate Commercial group. So paying my dues now,” Genevieve finishes with a shrug. 

Genevieve, Gen, places her hands on the desk and leans forward towards Therese, drawing Therese’s attention to her, “What are you doing?” poking Therese playfully on her chest.

Therese blushes.

“I’m just doing some research.Have ameeting with a client and Fred tomorrow and we need to give her our opinion.”

Gen smiles at Therese, “Need some help?”

“I can use any help you can offer,” Therese admits defeatedly.

Not noticing the grin on Gen’s face, she continues, “I can’t find anything specific to custody cases involving parents having affairs and where they claim distress on the child. I need everything that uses this evidence as affecting the ‘best interests’ standard.”

Gen chuckles, touches Therese’s hand and Therese looks up at her again.“How about a briefing on the case so I have a little background?” Gen says with amusement.

“Sorry Gen. Basically, the ex-spouses had a joint custody agreement, but now the father wants sole custody. They’ve also had a temporary injunction order in place to prevent visitation from the mother. There’s implication that there may be evidence of distress from the child due to the mother’s past affairs.”

Gen looks at her with interest and nods. “Ok, so what’s the issue at hand?”

“The immediate issue is whether or not access and/or visitation can be denied due to claimed distress of the child from interacting with the parent and the alleged person they had an affair with.” 

Therese continues, “The less urgent issue is whether or not the same set of facts can render agreed upon custody terms null and allow the other parent to petition for full custody.”

Gen asks, “Do you have the elements of ‘best interest’ on hand? It’s been a while and I’m in corporate now.”

Therese pulls out her notepad and rips off the top sheet, passing it over for Gen to read.

Gen reads it out loud to commit to memory, “Best Interests standard: To make a custody decision, the judge will hear evidence about:

  1. which parent has been the primary care giver; 
  2. each parent’s parenting skills; 
  3. each parent’s ability to provide food, shelter, and education for the child; 
  4. each parent’s mental and physical health; 
  5. whether there is a history of domestic violence in the home; 
  6. the child’s relationship with other family members; 
  7. what the child wants; and 
  8. the parents’ ability to cooperate with each other.”



Gen looks at Therese and confirms, “Got it.”

Therese fills in Gen on her research thus far, “So under Braiman v. Braiman, where parties are embattled or hostile towards each other or are unable to work together to make joint decisions, the court didn’t grant joint custody.”

Therese closes her eyes and rubs her temple. She lets out a breath and says, “I think that’s going to be our biggest hurdle, which is the ability of both parents to cooperate. If that’s the case, custody will likely go to one parent and the other having visitations. Most of the time I see the child going to the mother, but supposedly the father has evidence that could swing it the other way.”

Looking defeated and tired, Therese leans back and looks up at Gen again, “I don’t know what to expect.”

“Well, let’s see what else we can find here.If nothing else, you guys can try to fight whatever evidence it is that they are trying to bring in,” Gen says encouragingly.

Therese smiles at the vote of confidence from her new friend, “That’s the plan."

They spend a couple of hours together going through more cases online, files, and law books.

Finally looking at the clock and seeing that it’s now midnight, Therese yawns and stretches. She then shakes her head, and says defeatedly, “I think joint custody will be an uphill battle if we can’t reach common ground with the other party.”

“She’s Fred’s friend, isn’t she?” Gen states this more than asks it.

“Yes, she is,” Therese says absent-mindedly, starting to clean up a bit.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I knew that?” Gen asks curiously.

“Aren’t most people coming in to see Fred his friends?” Therese shrugs and asks as though it was the most obvious thing while she continues to clean up their mess.

“I can see why the Partners here speak so highly of you,” Gen says appraisingly.

“Can you?” Now Therese looks up curiously at Gen.

Gen chuckles, “Oh, definitely,” and then she leans in and whispers in Therese’s ear, “I can see a lot.”

“R-R-Really? Wh-What do you see?” Therese pulls back and stutters nervously all of a sudden.

“Great…” Gen pauses for a beat and then leans forward again and taps Therese on the nose, “Potential.” With that Gen leans in completely and kisses Therese.

Therese is stunned and doesn’t react to the moving lips on her. Suddenly her brain catches up and she stumbles back to create some distance.

Therese lifts her fingers to her lips and looks at Gen, “I’m sorry Gen. I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression.”

Disappointment flashes briefly across Gen’s eyes and then she looks at Therese with indifference and says nonchalantly, “I just couldn’t resist.”

“I’m flattered, but…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gen says quickly, and then adds with a wink, “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

There’s a pregnant pause in their conversation and Therese and Gen finish cleaning up.Therese starts packing up her stuff.

“You know…it’s malpractice. A relationship with a client,” Gen cautiously says.

Therese is taken back and her head shoots up to look at Gen. “I’m sorry?”

“I saw how you looked at her when you were coming in on your first day. I just thought that you found her hot. But…”

With her rational mind taking over, Therese retorts defensively, “I took the Professional Ethics classes and exams. I know the boundaries.”

“Ok, I’m just saying. My time at this place, I’ve seen a lot of types of relationships, it’s not that uncommon.”

“Gen. Please,” Therese says dismissively.Gen continues to stare her down, daring her to deny it. Therese couldn’t do it. She couldn’t outright lie. “I admit it. She’s attractive.”

“And…” Gen pushes.

“Fine. I’m attracted to her.” Therese admits defiantly.“Happy, Gen?”

“Well at least I know I lost to ‘her’. I don’t feel as bad. I’d go for her too.”

“How did you even know…” Therese asks curiously.

“Girl, I have excellent gaydar,” Gen winks. "Besides, as hot as Carol is, rarely would you see a straight girl undress another woman with her eyes….in a law office!” Gen teases.

“I did not!” Therese defends.

Looking up at the clock again it’s very late now.Therese hurries them out of the library, “Ok. Let’s call it a night. I have an early morning tomorrow with Fred and…”

“Yes, yes.You need your beauty sleep.”

********

Dressed today in a white sleeveless V-neck silk blouse under a dark grey worsted wool pant suit with light grey shoes, Therese felt good. A part of her also wanted to impress Carol.

Therese decided to come in early to prepare for her meeting with Carol and Fred. She picked up a coffee on the corner of the street before going up to the office.

When she arrives on her floor, the clock at the reception tells her it’s 7AM.She says a quick greeting to the receptionists at front and then heads straight to her office, closes the door and starts working on Carol’s case before their meeting at 10AM.

As she’s reading through her draft response, she recalls Abby Gerhard being the cause of Carol’s divorce.Her thoughts drift to the alleged affair.

_Well, it’s not really alleged when Carol admitted it to me. Ugh, why do I feel…what the hell am I feeling? Jealousy?!?! That’s absolutely ridiculous._

She remembers how she had been stunned silent when Carol said that she had sex with Abby.

_She seemed so hesitant sharing that with me. Was it because…No, it’s probably just something no one is comfortable sharing with a stranger._

Therese then remembers Carol flirting with her in the boardroom and leaning against the doorframe of her office before their meeting after lunch.

 _But she winked at me in the Boardroom…and how she had suggestively said “Penny for your thoughts”…Focus_!

She continues to read through the Response to email to Fred before Carol’s meeting. 

_Finally done!_

Therese looks at the time on her monitor, it’s 9:25AM.She has five minutes to email her drafted Response to Fred, grab another coffee from the kitchen, and then go over some of her notes for the meeting before seeing Carol. 

She hits "send" and then walks to the firm’s kitchen, grabs a clean mug from the cupboard and makes herself a black Americano this time from their coffee machine.The late nights were catching up with her and she needed more caffeine.

She begins to walk out of the kitchen towards the main hallway that leads to the offices and the reception. About to turn right to head towards her office, she sees in her peripheral vision a glimpse of blonde hair walking towards the waiting area on her left.

_It’s only 9:30AM. She’s here so early._

Therese changes course and makes a left to the reception.When she looks to the waiting area, it was Carol and she’s just about to sit down after taking off her jacket.

“Carol.”

Carol stops mid-movement and looks up to see Therese.With a smile she starts to stand back up and makes her way to meet Therese half way.

“Good morning Therese,” Carol warmly greets her, and then…

_Did she just give me a once over?_

When Carol’s eyes meet Therese’s again she smiles and glances down to Therese’s mug with the black coffee, “Needed an extra boost of energy?” she adds teasingly.

“As a matter of fact, yes.Although I normally am a zombie in the morning if I don’t have a cup of java,” Therese responds in kind.Noticing nothing in Carol’s hand, she offers, “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Oh that’s ok, I don’t want to trouble you.”

“No trouble at all.Come on.” Therese tilts her head in the direction of the kitchen.

Carol turns back to grab her coat and purse that she’s just laid down on the seat and follows Therese to the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen, Therese asks, “So why are you here so early? Our meeting isn’t until 10AM.”

“I was hoping to catch you actually. They buzzed you but you must have been getting your coffee.”

They arrive at the kitchen and Therese starts preparing Carol’s coffee.

“Oh? What did you want to talk about?” The coffee fills the cup.

“I-I-I…” But before Carol could finish, the coffee mug is full.

“Sorry to interrupt. We can talk with more privacy in my office. Cream and sugar?” Therese turns to Carol.

_Is she blushing?_

“Um, sure, one of each please.” Therese turns back to the task at hand and adds the cream and sugar as directed by Carol.

“Here you go.” She presents Carol with the coffee.

They walk out of the kitchen and towards her office. When they arrive, Therese gestures for Carol to enter first and then she closes the door and takes her seat behind her desk.

“So what I can do for you Carol?”

“I…” Carol seems a bit anxious and not wanting to look at her.

“Carol, it’s ok. Remember, Attorney-Client privilege. Whatever you say is safe here.” Therese gives a warm smile.

Carol somehow looks even more uncomfortable. 

“I wanted to clarify something with you.”

“Ok. What did you want to clarify?”

“The…time with Abby, it was only a couple months. Only two months.”

Not quite sure why, but that made her feel better. And it must be apparent on her face because when Carol looks up, she’s smiling at Therese. 

_It wasn’t some long drawn out love affair. Definitely great for Carol’s case. But why did my heart rate increase._

“Ok. That’s good to know Carol.”

At that point, her meeting reminder pops up on her screen.

“I think it’s time for us to meet with Fred,” she says with a smile and stands up.

She walks to her door and opens it for Carol to exit and then she closes her door behind her.

Carol then follows Therese’s lead to the boardroom to meet Fred.She opens the door for Carol to enter and follows behind, seeing Fred already in the room.

“Carol! You look great!”

And that she did! She’s in this beautiful grey swoop neck silk dress that hugs her figure like a glove.

_Thanks Fred. I’ve been trying to ignore that dress this whole time._

“That’s because you’re biased Fred. Therese, isn’t biased yet, let’s ask her.” Carol turns to Therese, “What do you think?” and adds a wink.

_What the heck is up with this boardroom and Carol winking!_

Therese is sure she’s turn crimson by now, “You look great, Carol,” she replies honestly with a smile.

“Thank you,” Carol returns her sincere smile.

 _*Ahem*_

Fred clears his throat, “Let’s get started, you are on the clock Carol and I would rather not bankrupt you with our attorney fees.”

“So we do have quite a number of good news for you,” Fred says.

Carol looks apprehensively between her and Fred, “I sense in there that there’s bad news as well.”

“Can I see her?” Carol asks.

Fred looks apologetically at Carol, “Not…” He takes a deep breath and continues, “Let me put it this way. It would not be advisable under the-“

“At school? In an office with a…” Carol anxiously starts asking.

Fred quickly interrupts, “The issue is not -“

Unable to contain herself, Carol interrupts again, “Surely a visit supervised by a teacher or a…”

Fred takes her hand to calm her down. When Carol stops speaking and finally looks at him, he begins, “Carol, one of the great news is that we can easily fight this temporary injunction.”

Therese can hear Carol release a sigh of relief.

Fred continues, “Their grounds are weak, at best.Their so-called “morality” clause might have worked in the 50’s but certainly holds no grounds now. So I don’t think you need to be concerned about seeing Rindy based on what you were doing before all of this.”

Fred tugs on Carol’s hand to focus her again, “BUT…we need to get this injunction lifted first. And that will be fast.It’ll be a similar time frame that it took them to slap it on. So just hang in there. Once it’s lifted, we’ll let you know right away and you can see her. Ok?"

Carol nods, “Ok.”

“Now, for him to get sole custody…I’m sorry. But they seem serious.”

“When’s the custody hearing?” Carol asks.

“It’s hard to say. With a backlog of cases…"

“Your best guess, Fred,” Carol says with frustration.

“Not before the middle of March. Could be April.”

Carol just shakes her head. “March or April.”

Not liking the defeat in Carol, Therese takes this moment to jump in, “There’s not a great chance for their claim of sole custody either unless they come through with this “evidence” that they claim they have.”

Trying to work through her analysis Therese continues to explain, “There’s already an agreement, so the court will give significant weight to this agreement unless they can show that circumstances have changed and the requested modification is best for Rindy."

Fred chimes in, “I don’t think he will be able to show that circumstances have changed, unless this evidence that he claims he has does that.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Fred looks curiously at Carol, “Do you think he would hire a private investigator to collect any evidence on you?”

“What do you mean?” Carol asks confused.

“If he hired someone to follow you, depending on your activities Carol, they could have recordings,” Fred explains.

“Carol, I think we should start preparing as if we’re going to trial,” Fred concludes.

“You know my history Fred. And well...so do you now Therese.Other than Abby, and that was years ago now, I haven’t been with anyone.”

“Ok, well has Abby visited?” Fred asks.

“Fred, you know we’re not together. It was years ago and only lasted a couple months. Two to be exact.”

“No, I just mean regular visits,” Fred clarifies.

“Of course, she’s my best friend and Rindy’s Godmother.”

“So she’s been there while Rindy was around?” Fred confirms.

“Yes."

Fred seems to be in thought for a bit before he asks, “Has Rindy ever cried or acted up while Abby was visiting?”

“Where are you going with this?” Carol asks with some concern in her voice.

Fred seems to have come up with something.

“It’s the optics Carol. If he’s gone as far as hiring a PI, they might have caught some off-moment where Rindy happened to be throwing a fit, with Abby around.So I just want to be sure, there were none of those moments.”

Carol thinks really really hard.

“No. I can’t remember any situations like that. Honestly, Rindy is always so thrilled when she sees Abby. And I have videos of it on my phone.”

“Excellent, we’ll collect some of that for evidence if we end up going to court,” Therese exclaims with relief.

Then Therese remembers their conversation in her office and starts, “I know you don’t want to drag Rindy into this.”

Carol quickly interjects, “Exactly. I don’t want her to go through this. I want to insulate her as much as possible from all this legal fight.”

Therese nods her understanding. “In many cases, especially with technology these days, there are options if we did need Rindy to testify.But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there and hopefully we won’t have to.”

Fred puts his hand on Carol’s shoulder, “But let’s lift that injunction first. Therese will let you know as soon as it’s lifted so you can start to see Rindy again.”

“Thank you both.” Carol looks at both Therese and Fred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if I'm off the mark with some of this family law stuff...Requesting a creative license pass please!

Fred and Therese were able to lift the injunction about a week later, but Carol wasn’t able to see Rindy until it happened.That was the most difficult part for Carol. It was the longest stretch of time that she had not seen Rindy since she was born.

It was only a few weeks after the lifting of the injunction when Therese emailed her to discuss the case. Carol didn’t feel like going into the law office again, so she asked Therese to lunch.

Carol rushes in after parking, “I’m so sorry to keep you waiting.”

“It’s fine, I just arrived,” Therese responds in kind.

Not wanting to keep Therese hungry, she quickly gives her order to the waiter that sat her, “I’ll have the creamed spinach over poached egg. And a dry martini with an olive.”

Therese is pulling out her notes, not really paying attention.

“I’ll have the same,” she says distractedly.

“The meal or the drink?”

“Uhh…All of it,” Therese still digging for something in her messenger bag.

She pulls out a pen and finally looks up at the waiter, “Thank you.”

Carol observes Therese with amusement. Clearly the girl - woman - once focused on something seems to disregard everything else around her.Almost like tunnel vision.

_Good thing she’s an attorney. Otherwise, I can see her being a really good stalker. Focused on an object of affection and just pursuing her relentlessly. Potentially even following her to her home._

Carol pulls out her phone to show Therese.“Here she is.”

“Oh! Is this Rindy?” Therese takes the offered phone to look at the photo.

Carol nods with a proud smile.

Therese smiles, turning the phone towards Carol and pointing to Rindy’s eyes, “She looks like you. Around the eyes.”

“You think so?” Carol asks curiously.Therese hands Carol’s phone back to her.

“Have you seen Rindy?” Therese asks.

“Once or twice.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“Let me look over your agreement to see what was initially agreed upon.He can’t keep her from you Carol.”

“I just feel awful with what the back and forth is doing to her,” Carol says.

Carol looks at Therese, trying to reassure her, Carol smiles warmly, “It’s ok. At least I’m seeing her now.”Then she continues, “She’s living with Harge. For now. It’s...”

“I hope weren’t going to say ‘it’s the right thing’ or anything along those lines. It’s not Carol. The right thing is for her to see you both equally, as was agreed initially,” Therese argues. 

Carol can see the attorney coming out of Therese in full force now.

“Carol, I’m going to fight to make sure you aren’t shortchanged time with your daughter.”

“I just hate seeing her caught up in the middle of us,” Carol admits.

“I understand. We will do what we can to minimize any potential negative impact from all of this on her.”

“Thank you.”

The waiter returns with their martinis.

They pick up their glasses, clink them together and say in unison, “Cheers.”

Feeling a bit nervous, she reaches her hand up and rubs her neck out of habit.

Therese was starting to jot a few notes when she looks up at Carol and smiles, “Your perfume…”

“Yes?”

Therese’s gaze is clearly on her neck, where she’s rubbing, her eyes takes on a darker shade, and she says in a huskier voice, “It’s nice.”

“Thank you,” Carol smiles. “Harge bought me a bottle years ago, before we were married. I’ve been wearing it ever since.”

Carol winces.

_Why the hell did I just say that?!?!_

“Harge?…” Therese now looks confused. She pauses for a beat, and asks incredulously, “Your husband?”

“Yes. Well… I…” Carol starts nervously.

Starting to back peddle from what seemed a bit of a judgemental response, Therese quickly apologizes, “I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be,” Carol reassures.“I know it’s weird, but I do like the smell. Maybe I should find something else.”

Looking still a bit awkward, Therese jumps into talking about the case.

*********

For their next meeting, a couple weeks later, Therese suggests brunch.

Carol spent hours putting together an outfit. She finally decided on a dark grey pencil skirt since she was meeting her lawyer. It was business.

_Nothing wrong with also looking a little sexy._

She wore basic black heels with her skirt and a very low-cut V-neck silk fuchsia top. 

As soon as she arrived, they placed their orders…Well Carol placed her order and Therese copied.

Seems like her efforts to dress worked because as soon as she took off her coat, Therese’s eyes locked onto her exposed skin as her gaze trails up her neck, finally making it to her eyes.

The waiter quickly arrives again with their food.

Therese smiles, “You look nice.”

Feigning humbleness, she waves her hand and shakes her head, “I look a fright.”

But she knew she looked good, if Therese’s initial reaction was any indication.

_I spent hours putting this outfit together, I better look good!_

“You do not. You look wonderful. Just stay like that.”

Therese pulls out her phone and takes a photo of Carol and their food.

“I’m sorry, I should have asked.”

“Oh don’t apologize.”

“I’ve been trying to…” Therese trails off, looking deep in thought, as trying to work out precisely how to continue her thought. “A friend of mine told me I should be more interested in humans.”

Carol chuckles at what she’s come up with after the brief pause. “And how’s that going?”

“Well actually,” Therese says looking directly at Carol

Without breaking eye contact, Carol responds, “I’m glad.”

Therese breaks eye contact first, with laser focus back on her notepad, “I’ll text you the picture.I usually take shots of just food and post them on Instagram.

After finishing her first bite, Carol asks, “So why did you get into law?”

“I grew up in the foster system and was one of the lucky ones.There were a lot of kids that I knew that weren’t so lucky.”Therese looks sad at the memory it conjures up.

Therese finally finishes her thought, “That’s why I wanted to be a lawyer…why I have an interest in family law, and why Legal Aid was so fulfilling for me.”

“That’s so inspiring. I would love to do something that makes a difference in the world.”

Therese laughs, “Well I wouldn’t say that…but I do enjoy the aspect of working with those that really need the help.”

Therese then turns the table on Carol, “How about you? What are your plans?”

Therese takes another bite of her food.

“I’m opening up a furniture store with Abby. Abby has a lot of great connections. Plus I’ve always loved helping people make a place their own and interior decorating.”

Carol finishes her meal.

Therese finishes up her last bite while pulling out her notepad.

When done chewing, she asks, “So…your relationship with Abby.”

“Friendship with Abby,” Carol corrects firmly.

“Yes, friendship with Abby.” Therese repeats with a smile. “You’re planning on being business partners?”

“Does it affect my custody issues?”

“No no. I was just curious. Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked."

“No, I…” Carol pauses to find the right phrasing, “We’re best friends, but we also complement each other.She’s good at networking to get items and bringing in high-end customers, while I’m good at learning what people need and their style.”

“So you haven’t been romantic with her again? After the couple months from the years before?”

_I wonder if she’s asking for the case or for her…_

Carol states unequivocally, “No.”

“Has there been anyone else? Have you been dating since the divorce? Or even before the divorce?” Therese proceeds with continued intensity, “Is there anyone we should take note of?”

“No.” It was a simple answer for Carol. There really hasn’t been anyone in her life.

“Anyone you’ve had over at your home? While Rindy was there,” Therese seems to be probing for something. What that something is, Carol doesn’t know.

Getting very uncomfortable sharing this with Therese, she answers a bit more short now, “No.”

“Are you sure? Anyone at all. I don’t necessarily mean romantic partners. Just people in general.”Therese tries to clarify.

Thinking really really hard. She really couldn’t think of anyone. “No. No one. I’ve been pretty isolated other than Abby.”

Therese hums in thought.“How about outside your home? Have you met anyone?”

This line of questioning would be taken quite differently under normal circumstances. Normally she would be offended, be defensive, and just downright pissed off if anyone, particularly anyone she was interested in, approached these personal questions like that.

“Does this have anything to do with the custody hearing?” Carol asks a bit defensively and not quite sure if it’s purely for the case anymore.

_Why is Therese asking these questions._

Therese begins to explain, “Well…a concern could be your association with anyone that the court might perceive as potentially not a good influence on Rindy.For example, if there is anyone, or any group of people, that you associate with, have met, spend time with, we should be prepared to answer questions about those associations.”

Carol internally laughs at her thoughts and where her mind was going.

_Ok, that makes sense. To think I thought she was trying to determine if I was seeing anyone or being promiscuous._

Therese apologetically continues, “I’m sorry if these appear to be personal or intimate questions. Like Fred said, they’re claiming they have evidence of something. We don’t know what they have or if they even have anything at all. So I’m hoping to probe your memory. Even if it was an insignificant encounter.”

It really was starting to feel like an interrogation…like being cross examined. On top of that, this has been such a weird way to reveal all these details to someone she was…

 _So much for creating any allure or mystery. Damn case, all these personal things are coming out.,_ Carol think _s._

“Honestly Carol,” Therese’s voice snaps Carol out of her thoughts.“I need to prepare you. If we do end up seeing this through to the hearing, it really could get ugly. And frankly, we don’t have evidence against Harge, but he’s claiming to have evidence against you.I’m also preparing you for that. I’m actually throwing softballs, so that you can get use to potentially how invasive some of these questions can get.”

Therese looks sympathetically at her, “I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. Sometimes I get so immersed in doing my job that I forget about the actual people involved and their feelings.”

Carol reaches out and squeezes Therese’s hand that’s holding the pen. “It’s ok. I understand. You’re doing everything you need to do to get me through this.”

Therese offers Carol a soft appreciative smile and then flicks her eyes back onto her notepad, flipping through some of her notes.

“Based on what I’ve found, if you two can’t get along and the court decides it’s impossible for both of you to work together in Rindy’s best interest, they likely won't grant joint custody and will instead grant sole custody.The problem with sole custody is that now it’s difficult to know if Harge is bluffing about having evidence against you and we certainly don’t have anything against him to counter. Typically, the mother tends to have the upper hand in these cases, but we don’t know what evidence, if any, they have.”

Carol is crushed hearing this.

_How can they even have anything against me? Nothing has happened this past little while since the separation. Since Abby really._

Therese continues, “Our best bet is to get them to cooperate…If there’s a way to get through to Harge, we can use that angle.”

Carol nods in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry you’re spending so much time with me. You must have friends or a boyfriend you would prefer to spend time with.”

Therese offers a kind smile, “It’s been a pleasure. Unfortunate though that we’ve met under these circumstances, but I enjoy spending time with you.” Therese blushes a little bit, likely due to that admission.

“And honestly, first year associates don’t have lives. So it’s hard to keep any relationship.” Therese seems to pause for a beat as if she’s deciding on something. Hesitantly she adds, “It’s girlfriend…If there was one, it would be a girlfriend.”

Carol looks at Therese curiously.“What a strange girl you are.”

“Why?” Therese looks up a bit confused and somewhat embarrassed at the assessment.

“Flung out of space.”

Therese still looking a bit perplexed, blushes profusely. “I - I was just correcting your assumption of my…preferences.”

Carol quirks an eyebrow and smirks at the sentiment.

_She wanted me to know._

Therese clears her throat and “Ahem..Also, I take my work seriously…and I really want to make sure that you have Rindy.”

_Ok, I won’t torture her anymore by pursuing her ‘preferences’._

Offering a genuinely grateful smile to Therese, she responds with a simple, “Thank you.”

The awkwardness and tension drop. They were here to do a job. As much as she liked Therese’s company, they needed to get through this hearing first.

*********

It’s the night before the hearing.Carol and Therese decided to meet up for dinner and prepare for the hearing.

From chatting with Fred, Carol understands that it’s a fairly straight-forward case that he expects to win. That is barring anything terribly unexpected from that evidence that Harge claims to have.

But she would not look a gift horse in the mouth. She enjoyed her time with Therese, and excited for this to end so she could really turn on the charm.She didn’t want to get Therese into trouble. It was her career on the line after all.

Carol decided to stay at a hotel close to the courthouse to ensure that she wasn’t late arriving the next day. So that was where they were having dinner - the hotel’s restaurant.

Carol hears a knock at the door of her room.

_It must be Therese._

Carol swings open the room’s door.

That’s when Carol sees that for once Therese isn’t in a suit. She’s in a simple pair of dark jeans and a flowing long-sleeved silk blouse with a wool coat. Still very well dressed, but not business formal.

“Hi Therese. Ready for dinner?”

“Yes. Let’s go!” Therese exclaims excitedly.

Carol, for her part, had on an off the shoulder black jean jumper.

They head towards the elevator and Carol hits the button for the restaurant. Carol positions herself in the elevator so she can see Therese in her peripheral vision.

Therese is gripping onto her messenger bag quite tightly. And her eyes would flick over to Carol every now and then.

_She’s definitely checking me out._

They get out of the elevator and head towards the hostess.

“Table for two, please. For dinner,” Carol says to the hostess.

The Hostess smiles and asks, “Are you staying here at the hotel?”

“Yes, it’s room…,” Carol starts reaching for her key card in her purse.

“623. Mrs. Aird.” Therese offers from memory.

The Hostess turns back to Carol, “That’ll be just a moment, Mrs. Aird.”

“Thank you.”

_Wow, she only just stopped by for a second._

Carol looks at Therese in amazement and catches her eye. Therese smiles and shrugs.

The hostess checks her systems, “Mrs. Aird, your table is ready. Please follow me.”

"Thank you."

When they sit, a waiter approaches, “Can I get you something to drink?”

Therese looks over to Carol and confirms, “Dry martini with an olive, right?”

Carol nods.

“Two of those please,” Therese confirms with the waiter.

The waiter leaves with their drink order.

Therese jumps right into the task at hand. “You’ve been to our psychiatrist consult and we have the opinion here.It looks good for you.”

Therese continues, “Jerry Rix, Harge's attorney, is going to try to get a rise out of you, so try to stay calm. Rule of thumb, the more he tries to provoke you, the better an impression you make if you can remain calm. Managing stress is important, particularly if you want to demonstrate that you can keep your cool. So try to keep that in mind. Don’t let them get to you.”

Carol nods.

The waiter returns with their drinks and for their meal orders, “Would you like to order now?”

Carol starts, “Sure. I’d like your carbonara with truffle oil, please.”

“I’ll just have the same,” Therese says uninterestedly.

_Hmm…this seems to be a pattern now._

The waiter turns to leave.

Therese takes a sip of the martini and checks her notes before continuing to talk.

“A trick that I’d like to suggest that you use to buy time is to repeat the question back to him. Either rephrase it or just repeat it verbatim.It gives your brain time to think of your answer without making it look like you’re stalling.”

“Ok, repeat what I’m asked. Got it.” Carol repeats.

Therese’s eyes dance with amusement. “I don’t know if that was on purpose.” She laughs a little bit, “But yes, you got it.”

Looking serious now, Therese says, “Most importantly, it’s an uphill battle for him to get full custody. It may be hard as well to get joint custody if both of you are unable to cooperate in a way that is in the best interest of Rindy.”

Therese continues encouragingly, “However, I think you have a real shot at sole custody. So you have the upper hand Carol. Based on the facts and what you’ve told me.”

“Abby…” Carol hesitantly starts.

“That’s irrelevant. If he brings it up, we’ll object.”

Therese pushes, “She’s your best friend right?”

“Yes.”

Therese, continues, “And Rindy’s Godmother?”  
  
“Yes.”

“She belongs in Rindy’s and your life as well,” Therese concludes.

Therese reaches for Carol’s and and with comfort and encouragement says, “Don’t let them rattle you with Abby.”

Therese checks her notes again.“Also, if you get asked a question that you don’t remember or can’t accurately discuss, always respond with ‘I do not recall’, don’t say ‘I don’t remember’.”

“I don’t recall. Got it.”

“Finally, don’t elaborate or explain.Just answer exactly what is being asked. The more you explain, the more open you make yourself.If you bring up something new, even if it’s irrelevant, they can then question you freely on it.So short and sweet is best.”

The waiter returns with their food.

“Your carbonara meals.”

Therese gives a quick, “Thanks.”

Carol looks up at the waiter and smiles, “Thank you.”

The waiter leaves.

Before Carol can take a bite, Therese chimes in, “Ok, let’s practice with some questions, so I can see how you answer.”

Carol chuckles a bit at how Therese so solely focused on the work, “Sure.”

“We’ll start with questions about your relationship with Harge, the go to Abby, and finish with Rindy.”

Carol takes a deep breath. “Ok, I’m ready.”

And they spend the next couple hours going through responses and how to answer.Therese is picking apart Carol’s responses and offering tips on how to approach her responses.

The dessert menu arrives and Therese passes on dessert, keen to push through work without any more food.Carol is not going to let a great hot apple crumble pie opportunity pass her by so she orders one.

The waiter leaves them again and they continue to work through strategy. Therese does a great job in making her feel comfortable about the hearing tomorrow when Carol’s dessert arrives.

“Next.” Therese is ready to hit the next topic of preparation.

Carol eyes her pie. 

_I just want to enjoy my pie!_

“Mmm, that’s divine,” Carol moans and rolls her eyes back after her first bite.

Therese’s eyes are suddenly trained on Carol and her pen is stilled just above her notepad that she’s had out since they first sat down.

_So that got her attention._

With a smirk, Carol takes a bit of the powdered cinnamon onto her fork, scoops up a bit of the remaining pie, leans in, and holds out her fork to Therese.

Feeling bold after they finished their martinis, her voice somewhat husky now, ”Smell that.”

Therese blinks a couple times and leans in and takes a good whiff. Their foreheads are an inch apart now.

Carol leans in further and offers in a low but breathy voice this time, “Try it.”

Therese slowly opens her mouth and takes in the bite. Holds it a bit, and slowly sits back, mouth closed while sliding her mouth back from the fork, not breaking eye contact with Carol.

“Mrs. Aird, would you like the bill to be charged to your room?” The voice startling both women. They break eye contact and Carol looks up to the waiter, “Yes. That works.”

Therese quickly glances at her phone. “You should get some rest. We have a full day tomorrow,” Therese offers, looking quite flushed.

“Yes, I guess we should get going,” Carol says with a twinge of disappointment their moment was interrupted.

 _Not like anything could have happened anyways,_ Carol thinks.

They part ways to rest for the night. Tomorrow would be the day of reckoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the hearing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my favourite chapter to write. Had a lot of fun with it. Hopefully it brings some of the courtroom drama to the story!

Therese walks into the building with her attorney ID flashing towards security. Dropping her messenger bag and clearing her pockets, she walks through the metal detector and passes through the security checkpoint.

Picking up her belongings on the other side of the checkpoint she proceeds to the courtroom where the hearing will take place.

“Therese! Over here.” Fred waves her over.

“Morning Fred. Where’s Carol?”

“She should be here soon. I went over their claims this morning along with our set of facts from our response.The case law that you’ve found are useful, but I agree, getting joint custody will be difficult if they can’t work together.”

Therese pulls out her phone and checks her messages, while in a hushed voice says, “I’ve made some additional notes and Katherine is on standby in case we need some research done while we're at the hearing.”

Fred looks over her shoulder as she hears the quick clicking of heels.Therese turns towards the sound of the clicking heels.

“Hi.I hope I’m not late,” Carol says a little out of breath as she’s moving closer to them.

“No, just in time actually. I trust that Therese prepared you last night for how you should respond and act while at the hearing.”

“Yes,” Carol looks to her and smiles. “She did.”

Therese returns the smile and nods at the acknowledgment.

“Did you sleep well?” Therese asks.

“Yes, I did. Thank you.” Carol responds with a smile.

Fred looks at the exchange and clears his throat. “Ok, let’s head in.”

They open the doors and walk in. They take their seats - Fred is closest to the aisle and the other party’s side, then Therese, and then Carol next to her.

As soon as they sit, Jerry Rix, another attorney, and Harge walk in.

Therese notices that Harge is avoiding eye contact with anyone looking stiffly ahead.

The lawyers all greet each other with a handshake, while Harge takes his seat furtherest away, mirroring Carol’s position on her side. 

“Jerry, good to see you.We should really catch up outside the courtroom,” Fred offers.

“We certainly should,” Jerry agrees.

The other lawyer is eyeing Therese, throwing her a flirtatious smile. Therese is trying to ignore him.

 _He clearly doesn’t know he has no chance_.

Jerry turns to Therese, “And this must be Ms. Belivet. We’ve heard a lot about your work through Legal Aid while you were at Columbia.It’s a shame we couldn’t get you to come to our practice.”

Therese blushes at the compliment, “Mr. Rix, you’re too kind. Thank you.”

Fred turns to the young lawyer next to Jerry, “And is this your junior associate?”

This snaps the young man from checking out Therese and she is feeling quite grateful for Fred.

She hated playing ball in this traditional man’s world. She thinks back to the times when there would be comments made while she was working at Legal Aid.

Then some of the women in the firm would tell stories of how some judges would take issue if women showed up in a pant suit and not a skirt. How she’s glad things are slowly changing, but still quite a man’s world in the courtroom.

"Yes, this is Richard Simcoe. NYU law grad,” Jerry says.

“You’re learning from the best Richard.” Fred says with a pat on Jerry’s back.

“Thank you Mr. Haymes. I’m trying to,” Richard responds quickly.

As Jerry and Fred exchange a few more pleasantries, Richard turns to her, “I don’t know how you look like a million bucks first thing in the morning.”

“I don’t think that’s an appropriate comment here, Mr. Simcoe.” she says curtly, a bit more flushed, but this time from anger at his comments being made in a courtroom.

“Ok, let’s get back to work, we’ll catch up soon enough,” Fred interrupts their exchanges and gets them back on track and to their seats.

Therese and Fred share a look and she mouths “Thank you.” Fred chuckles and gives her a wink, “Mr. Simcoe certainly didn’t look like a million bucks after your response.”

She finally looks at Carol and finds her gaze on her.

_She must have witnessed that whole exchange._

Therese involuntarily cringes, but then hears a little snicker coming out of Carol and looks up to see eyes lit with amusement.

Therese gives her a smile before getting back to the work at hand. She digs into her messenger bag to pull out some notes, her notepad, some printed rules and case law that they had referred to in their response, and their schedule of evidence.

Clearly the other side appears to be a little disorganized as Therese sees Richard nervously pulling out everything in his brief case and Jerry Rix looking unimpressed.

_I’m so glad I’m not sitting over there right now._

She glances to her left and sees Carol looking around the courtroom nervously…

 _For more reasons than one,_ Therese thinks to herself.

She reaches out and places a hand over Carol’s.This draws Carol’s gaze to their hands and then she looks up and offers a soft smile.

“Thank you,” Carol softly says.

“Don’t worry. We got this,” Therese whispers back reassuringly.

“I got the schedule!” Richard exclaims on the other side of the courtroom drawing everyone’s attention to him. Jerry Rix has a big frown on his face and appears to be muttering something when Richard pulls something else out. “And the witness list,” Richard adds.

_Witness list? Did I hear that right?_

“Witness list?” Fred turns to Jerry and asks.

“Yes, we decided to call a witness last night, so we prepared a list of witnesses.Here’s your copy and we’ll be filing it officially with the judge when we start.”

“Jerry, what’s going on here?” Fred asks suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, it’s only one guy,” Jerry causally says.

Fred looks at the list and the only name is Tommy Tucker.

Fred turns over to Therese and leans in to whisper, “We’ll ask for an adjournment before we get to Tommy Tucker.Ask Carol if she recognizes the name and why they would want to add him.”

Therese turns to Carol and whispers, “Carol, do you know anyone named Tommy Tucker?”

Carol looking confused, responds quietly, “No. I don’t know him. Why?”

“They’re calling him as a witness. So we weren’t sure if you knew him,” Therese whispers back.

Carol looks nervous now and asks, “No, I’ve never met a Tommy Tucker or even heard of him for that matter.”

Therese nods, turns to Fred and whispers, “She doesn’t know him.”

Fred nods in acknowledgment and glances down at Therese’s phone. Therese nods.She pulls out her phone and texts Katherine through the firm’s secured messenger app.

  * _Katherine.Please see if you can pull up anything on someone named “Tommy Tucker” as it relates to anything remotely close to anyone on this case or regarding Family matters._
  * _Got it. I’ll let you know what I find._



About a few minutes later, Therese’s phone blinks that she has a message from Katherine.

  * _He’s a private investigator.Apparently people hire him when they think their spouses are cheating on them._
  * _Thanks._



Therese does not feel good about it. She nudges Fred and turns her phone in his direction.

Fred reads the message, remains composed but closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath.He looks at the clock and Therese follows suit.They only have a few minutes before the Judge arrives.

A ton of questions rifle through Therese’s head.

_Did he have Carol followed? What did he have on her? Why call a private investigator as a witness? What was recorded? This doesn’t sit right._

“Please rise for Judge Ruby Robichek for Case 2021 Aird v. Aird.”

Judge Robichek enters and takes her seat.

“Good morning everyone.Please be seated,” the Judge instructs.

Judge Robichek turns to Fred, “Mr. Haymes.Are you ready?”

“Yes, Your Honour. I’d like to call Mrs. Carol Aird to the testify.”

Carol takes a deep breath, stands up and makes her way to the Witness stand.

“Good morning Mrs. Aird.You do solemnly state that the testimony you may give in the cause now pending before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God,” asks the Judge.

“Yes, I do,” Carol affirms and then takes her seat.

Fred gets up to begin questioning Carol.

“Mrs. Aird, can you please tell us about your relationship with Mr. Harges Aird?”

“We met during college and got married soon after graduation.We had Rindy about 5 years ago.”

“How was your marriage?”

“We were ok at the beginning when we first started dating and even at the beginning of our marriage. However, early in the marriage, Harge was often away for work and when he was in town we were always with others.”

Carol looks over at Harge sadly, almost regretfully and continues, “Harge and I never spend New Year’s Eve together. There’s always a business function, always clients to entertain.”

“Can you tell us your relationship with your daughter, Nerinda Aird, or Rindy as she is known at home?”

“She’s my little sweet pea,” Carol smiles, for the first time today. Therese notices that she looks so happy thinking of her daughter. 

Carol continues, “We have a great time together. I help her comb her hair, we would go skating, we colour together, we decorate Christmas trees together. We have a good time.”

“Your Honour, I’m done with my questions.”

“Mr. Rix.Do you wish to cross examine?”

“Yes, Your Honour.” Jerry glances at his notes and then back up at Carol, “Mrs. Aird.Do you know Abby Gerhard?”

“Objection,” Fred calls out from his seat. “Relevance. This custody has nothing to do with Ms. Abigail Gerhard and this line of question should not be permitted.”

The Judge turns to Jerry, “Your response, Mr. Rix.”

“Your Honour, if you will allow, I plan to demonstrate how Mrs. Aird’s relationship with Ms. Abigail Gerhard would not be in the best interest of Nerinda Aird and therefore the agreement of joint custody between Mr. Aird and Mrs. Aird should changed to sole custody for Mr. Aird.”

“We don’t want a fishing expedition, Mr. Rix.What elements exactly are you addressing in the best interest of the child standard with this line of questioning?”

“I plan to explore her parenting skills; ability to provide food, shelter, and education for the child; and based on what has happened, the ability of both parties to cooperate with each other.”

“Then let’s be sure your questions get you there.I will overrule the objection… **for now** , Mr. Rix.Keep it within bounds.” The Judge states firmly.

“Yes, Your Honour.”

Carol glances at Fred and Therese looking a little helpless.

 _I feel useless. Like I can’t help her or offer anything_ , Therese thinks while watching Carol on the stand.

“Mrs. Aird, do you have a job?”

“I’m starting a furniture store."

“So you’re just beginning. No actual income?”

“It’s a new business and I have savings.”

“I see. When do you expect to have regular income coming in from the business?”

“With the marketing and networking, I expect to start seeing profits by year end.”

“Who are you starting the store with?”

“My friend, Abby.”

“Ms. Abigail Gerhard?”

“Yes.”

“What else is Ms. Gerhard to you?”

“She’s Rindy’s Godmother.”

“Isn’t it true that you had and affair with Ms. Gerhard during your marriage?”

Fred calls out again, “Objection. Relevance. They are alleging an unproven affair.Furthermore, this line of evidence is not relevant to my client’s ability to care for her child in a custody case.”

“Mr. Rix, your response?”

“Your Honour, we feel, given the incontestability of the evidence that we will present, my client has every reason to expect a compliant and favourable outcome.”

Fred interrupts Jerry, “Not so fast, Jerry.”

“Counsel, you’ll address the court and not opposing counsel,” the Judge warns Fred.

“Yes, Your Honour,” Fred responds.

The Judge now looking at Jerry says, “I agree with Mr. Haymes.Mr. Rix, are you getting to your point soon?”  
  
“I am, Your Honour.”

“I’ll give you 2 more minutes, Mr. Rix.” Now turning to Carol, the Judge instructs her, “The witness will respond to the question.”

“I’m sorry what was the question again?” Carol asks.

 _Good girl. Buy time_ , Therese smiles at Carol picking up on her tip from last night.

Jerry repeats, “Did you have an affair with Ms. Gerhard?”

“I didn’t have a romantic relationship with her,” Carol responds firmly.

“Did you have sex with her?” Jerry continues.

“I…I…”

“Let me remind you that you’re under oath,” Jerry cautions.

“Yes. I did.”

“How long did it last?”

“A couple of months.”

“Does your daughter know that her mother slept with her Godmother?”

“NO!” Carol exclaims and shoots a look of anger at Jerry.

Fred calls out quickly. “Objection. Relevance.”

“I withdraw,” Jerry says with a smirk.

“No further questions, Your Honour.”

“Mr. Haymes, do you want to re-examine?”

“Yes, Your Honour.”

“Why did you stop the affair with Ms. Gerhard?”

“I wanted to try to work on my marriage. But ultimately we couldn’t make it work.” Carol looks at Harge, “But we are able to work together when it came to Rindy and that’s what we tried to do with our custody agreement.”

“How is Ms. Gerhard’s relationship with Rindy?”

“It’s wonderful. Rindy loves Abby. She plays with Abby every time she’s over.Always wanting to spend more time with Abby.”

“No further questions, Your Honour.”

“Mrs. Aird, you can step down from the witness stand now.”

“Thank you.”

Carol looks rattled from the experience and seems to be staring blankly into nothing as she takes her seat again.

_I need to reassure her._

Therese reaches her hand over to Carol’s and squeezes it a bit to draw Carol’s attention.Carol finally looks up and Therese readies a comforting smile.

She leans into Carol to whisper in her ear, “You did great. Now relax a bit. We’ll take it from her.” 

Therese was about to pull back when she remembers something, so she leans back in again.

“No matter what else happens from here on out, stay calm and play cool ok?We’ll do the talking and we’ll take care of you.”

With one last squeeze of the hand, Therese releases her hand and turns back to Fred.They nod to each other, readying their notes as Harge will be heading up to the witness stand next.

“Mr. Rix?” The Judge asks.

“I’d like to call Mr. Harges Aird to testify.”

Harge gets up, heads towards the witness stand.

“Good morning Mr. Aird.You do solemnly state that the testimony you may give in the cause now pending before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God,” asks the Judge.

“Yes, I do.”

Jerry begins his questioning of Harge.

“Harge, please tell us about your relationship with Mrs. Aird.”

“Like Carol said, we met in college, then got married after graduation and had Rindy 5 years ago.It started out well and just..” Harge looks at Carol with that same sadness and regret in his eyes, “We just grew apart.”

“Thank you. Can you tell us about your relationship with you daughter?” ****

“It’s wonderful. She’s my sunshine.” Harge also smiles at the thought of Rindy. “Oh, we use to get up at dawn, Carol and I, and wrap Rindy’s gifts together. Arrange them under the tree and wait for Rindy to get up. She would rush down the stairs to the tree to unwrap the gifts.”

“How do you know Ms. Abigail Gerhard?”

“She’s my ex-wife’s best friend. So I’ve known her for a while, but we were never close.”

“Mrs. Aird alleges that you also had affairs.Is this true?”

“No. Those times that she claims I was out late or on the phone was really for work.I did not have any affairs during our marriage.”

“Thank you Mr. Aird. I have no further questions for Mr. Aird, Your Honour.”

The Judge turns to Fred, “Mr. Haymes. Would you like to cross examine Mr. Aird?”

“Yes, Your Honour.”

Fred gets up and begins his line of questioning for Harge.

“Good morning Mr. Aird.How are you?”

“Good, thank you.”

“You have alleged that my client had an affair during your marriage. Is this correct?”

“Yes. She had an affair with Abby.”

“Abby.That’s Ms. Abigail Gerhard?”

“Yes. That’s her full name.”

“Isn’t it true that Ms. Gerhard has known my client since they were 10 years old?”

“Yes. They’re best friends.”

“So would you say it’s normal for Mrs. Aird to be spending time with her best friend since she was 10?”

“Yes, but…”

“Just a yes or no will do Mr. Aird. You were away a lot from Mrs. Aird during your marriage weren’t you?”

“I work and have business trips, yes.”

“Well was she alone a lot? Feeling lonely since you were hardly home?”

“Yes, but that…”

“Just a yes or no is fine as well Mr. Aird. Considering your many years of marriage, it would be understandable, if your wife, that you’ve neglected, had a momentary lapse of judgment. Would it not?”

“She had an affair!"

“And you said that during your marriage that you did not have any affairs.Is this correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“How about before your marriage?”

“I'm sorry?” Harge responds, looking a bit confused.

“Before your marriage…While you were in a committed relationship with my client, did you ever cheat on her?”

Therese is flipping through her notes of the facts and is finding nothing related to where Fred is going. She throws Carol a look. Carol is now sporting a very thoughtful look on her face. As if she were recalling something.

Jerry calls out, “Objection. Relevance. How does this have anything to do with the custody of the child and this line of question pertains to a time before their marriage.”

The Judge turns to Fred, “Mr. Haymes? Your response?”

“Your Honour, Mr. Rix opened the door to this line of questioning when he asked my client about an alleged affair with Ms. Gerhard. Furthermore, the time frame for relevance should be extended to the entirety of their relationship, since what occurred near the beginning clearly affects what is happening at this moment. 

“I’ll allow it for now. Overruled.”

Fred turns to Harge. “Mr. Aird. Please answer the question, did you have any affairs while in a committed relationship with my client prior to marriage?”

“Yes. Back in college. But it was when I was young and didn’t know any better.”

Therese was surprised.Clearly Fred had known of this and is bringing it up.Carol seemed to only be remembering it now during the questioning.

Fred continues, “Your Honour, we have sworn depositions from two Saddlebrook Institute psychiatrists clearly stating that, in their opinions, a series of events, precipitated by my client’s husband, would drive anyone to suffer an emotional break with a likelihood of the alleged behaviour.”

“That’s absurd!” Harge protests and then asks Jerry, “Are they serious?”

Harge looks incredulously at Fred, “This was all the way back in college, Fred!”

“Order in the court.We will not have another outburst like that Mr. Aird,” the Judge reprimands.

Jerry turns to Fred, “Alright, Fred. Okay, if this is how you’re going to play this…”

The Judge looks to Jerry and stresses, “Counsel. You will address the court and not each other.”

Finally with some order, the Judge turns back to Fred and nods, “You may continue Mr. Haymes with your cross.”

“Thank you, Your Honour. Mr. Aird, you’re busy with work aren’t you?”

“I run a business, so I have a lot of meetings, yes.”

“How much time do you have for your daughter?”

“As much as she needs.”

“But you clearly didn’t have enough time for Mrs. Aird.How do you expect to have enough time for your daughter?”

“I will make time for my daughter,” Harge says through his gritted teeth.

“When was the last time you were at a parent-teacher meeting or a school play.”

Resignedly, Harge responds, “I don’t recall.”

“No further questions, Your Honour.”

The Judge turns to Jerry now, “Mr. Rix, would you like to re-examine Mr. Aird.”

“Yes, Your Honour, I would.”

“Mr. Aird, do you think that your actions back in college precipitated all these events?”

“No. I do not.”

“No further questions, Your Honour.”

“You may step down, Mr. Aird.”

Looking ashamed at admitting to an affair back in College, as Harge walks back to his seat, him and Carol exchange a look.

Seeing the exchange Therese thinks, _This might be good for Carol.Cleary both have made mistakes in their relationship. Maybe we can get them to sit down to negotiate again._

“Mr. Rix, I believe you have another witness that you’ve added.”

“Your Honour, we have evidence, specifically tapes, and a witness that can testify to Mrs. Aird’s affair. And also proof that this affair…” Jerry tries to get out.

Fred quickly interrupts and states strongly from his desk, “Objection to the admissibility of this evidence and witness, as well as relevance, Your Honour. Given the manner in which these tapes were likely obtained and recorded, we’re confident in their inadmissability once presented to the court.”

Fred pauses before continuing, “Furthermore, we were only made aware of this witness when we arrived to court this morning.We respectfully request an adjournment until tomorrow to prepare for both the witness and the evidence.”

The Judge nods at this and states, “Ok let’s adjourn for the day. Counsels, I expect us to hold better decorum in court tomorrow. Consider this your final warming.”

The Judge stands up, with all parties in the room raising as the Judge leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking I may not have enough to stretch the story out to my original of thought of 14 chapters. Likely going to be less...thinking 10 at this point. Thank you for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Right after the judge left, as they begin to take their seats again at their table, Carol turns to Therese and Fred and says, “I want to try to talk to Harge again.”

“No Carol, he’s represented now, we can’t just talk to him.”

“I want to try to negotiate again.”

“Carol.”

“He’s a good father, Fred. I don’t want to take Rindy away from him completely. That’s why we initially agreed on joint custody.”

Carol glances over at Harge and finds him looking back at her.This must have been the first time she’s ever seen that in him…a look of regret.

Still looking at Harge, Carol mumbles, “I saw something change in him when I walked down from the witness stand.I think we can get to an agreement.”

She turns her gaze on Fred, “Please Fred. Let’s try.”

“I agree with Carol, Fred,” Therese says firmly.

Therese’s gaze softens when it lands on Carol before she continues, “I was observing him once you got to the questions during College. His demeanour changed. He softened.There was a sense of regret. I think we have a shot for joint custody.”

Therese then turns to Fred and grins, “By the way, nice save with the college questions. I didn’t have any of that.”

“Helps when you witnessed their relationship from the beginning. It just came to me when they cited Abby in their claim.I wasn’t sure if we would need to bring it up or even if we could, so I kept it in my back pocket.When they opened the door during questioning, I went for it. Also the reason why we got Carol to do that psyche assessment as evidence.”

“Fred!” Jerry calls out from his table as he’s packing up.

“Jerry.”

Jerry continues, “We’d like to chat a bit. Before tomorrow. What do you guys say? Maybe we can reach an agreement and avoid another early morning?” Jerry asks looking at Fred and then over at Carol.

Fred checks his watch, “Ok. It’s noon now. Let’s all break for lunch and meet back at H&N for a chat at 2PM.” Fred looks to Carol.

Carol offers a nod.

Fred turns back to Jerry, “Does that work?”

“Sounds good, Fred. See you all then.”

“Bye, Jerry.”

Carol looks over and sees Richard now just shovelling his stuff into a briefcase and rushes after Jerry while walking by Therese. 

_Did he just wink at Therese?_

Carol looks at Therese, who has this stiff, awkward, polite smile.

_Geez, he has no clue._

“Shall we get some lunch and chat before we see them at 2?” Fred offers.

“Good idea. I’m starved,” Carol says and looks over at Therese. With a nod from the brunette, the three exit the court room and head to the Deli across the street from H&N.

Fred leads the way into the Deli with Carol following right behind him and Therese a couple steps after her. 

“I’ll get the pastrami sandwich with a soda, please. And you can add their orders to my bill. Thank you.” Fred moves to the side of the cash to wait for Carol’s and Therese’s order before he pays.

“I’ll get the reuben sandwich and a soda. Thank you,” Carol finishes and stands to the side by where the food was supposed to come out of.

Finally, it’s Therese’s turn and she pauses with her eyes trained on the menu above and then nervously looks behind her seeing the line grow during this lunch rush.

Carol looks fascinated at this young lawyer who seems quick as a whip but clearly is indecisive in other areas of her life.

_She’s so cute when she’s uncomfortable._

Carol continues to look at Therese in a sort of fascination when Therese catches her eyes as she seems to be trying to decide what to get.

Finally she looks to the impatient order taker on the cash, “I’ll have the same.”

The cashier responds, “Um…the meal or the drink.”

“Uh…All of it.”

“Ok, Reuben and soda,” the cashier confirms.

Therese moves over to stand next to Carol.

_Well this certainly is deja vu.Maybe she’s not into food. She always just copies my orders._

“Food’s not your thing is it?”

“It’s that obvious?”

Carol chuckles. She leans in and whispers in Therese’s ear, “Just a little.”

Therese laughs, “Yeah, I’m not a foodie. Love taking photos of nicely plated food though. Don’t really have the time to be, honestly.”

Fred comes over to join them after paying.

“This place is a madhouse for the lunch rush,” he says while wiping off some sweat from his brow.

“There’s a table over there.” Fred nods in the direction, “Therese, go make sure it’s ours.”

Therese darts off to secure the table.

“Do you need to order her around like that Fred?”

“Please don’t tell me it’s breaking your heart,” Fred teases.

“She’s an attorney. I don’t think saving tables is in her job description.”

“She’s a first year. I’m a Partner…everything is in her job description,” Fred says with an amused laugh.

“Let’s call it initiation. She should be lucky she’s not stuck in the basement of our firm going through hundreds of banker boxes looking for a single sheet invoice for a constantly angry Partner…Saving a table? That’s nothing.”

“You guys are horrible.”

Fred chuckles, “Don’t worry. She’ll be in these shoes in a few years.She’s a smart one.”

“That she is.” Carol says wistfully.

“Reign it in Ross,” Fred jokes.

“Ross?”

“You're going to change your name back aren’t you?”

“I don’t know actually. Part of me wants to, but the other part likes having the same name as Rindy.”

“Ross is much better. Sounds less stuck up than Aird.”

Carol laughs. “Thanks Fred.”

“Your orders are ready,” the guy behind the counter says and tossing up their food on the counter for pick up. Fred grabs their food and Carol grabs the drinks. They start heading over to Therese.

They sit down and start to eat.

Carol is enjoying her reuben and she’s managed to keep it clean considering all the cheese that’s oozing out.

“Crap. How do you eat this?” Therese grumbles with frustration.

Carol looks up and sees the cheese is dripping everywhere and she has some mustard just by the side of her mouth that she misses after wiping off some of the mess.

_I shouldn’t. Not when Fred’s right here…_

“You have some mustard that’s still there.”

Therese tries wiping again, but for some reason misses the mark again.Carol can feel Fred watching her to see what she’s going to do. She gives him a quick glance, that says “if you’re not going to do it and she can’t seem to do it, then she’s going to walk around the office with mustard on her face.”

Carol reaches for a napkin, “Here, let me.” She gently wipes the mustard off by Therese’s mouth. “There.” Carol smiles at her and sees that Therese had turned a couple shades of red by this point.

“Well now that we’re all cleaned up,” Fred starts and at that, Therese turns an even brighter red.

“Carol, what are your thoughts when we meet with Harge and what kind of agreement are you hoping to get?”

Carol finally snaps back to Fred and now the table has shifted in atmosphere.

“I want joint custody. But to be frank, I’m still settling in with the furniture store that Abby and I started up.” Carol had to pause for a bit to think.

“I was thinking…” She’s not sure if this is a good idea, but she’ll say it and let Fred and Therese work it out for her.

“She’s going to live with Harge. For now. It’s...the right thing.”

Fred and Therese look at her incredulously. 

She explains, “Until I’m a bit more stable.Obviously during this time I would want visitations.But he would be able to provide her with more stability initially.”

“That could get tricky Carol.” She can feel the warning in Fred’s voice.

“What if we had a time frame?” Therese asks.“What if we said, for the next six months, or even give a date.For example we can say, Rindy will stay with Harge until November and then starting in November they’ll share custody.By then, Carol should have stability in both her work and living arrangements to have Rindy with her and we have something concrete to enforce.”

“Well that could work.” Fred laughs, “This is why we have fresh young minds come in.We get new ideas.”

Therese displays a huge grin with her gorgeous dimples at the compliment from Fred.

“Does that sound ok with you Carol?” Fred confirms.

“Yes.I think that works.”

“Alright, so we’ll go with the initial agreement starting in November, but until then, Rindy will live with Harge and you’ll have visitations. What sort of schedule do you want?”

“Every weekend for a day.So I can at least take her out and spend time with her and drop her back at Harge’s.”

“Are we still ok with the custody agreement? I think it was that she would live with you but he would have her on weekends and you would alternate the holidays with each other.”

“Yes, I still want that. I want her to live with me.”

“Ok.I think we’re done. It’s 1:30 now, so they’ll be arriving at our offices soon. You ladies ready to head up?”

Carol’s basically done and so is Fred. They both look at Therese. 

Therese had given up and pushes her half eaten sandwich away. “I’m done.”

With that they head up to the office.

Fred’s ahead of them by a few steps as they enter the building. 

Carol purposefully shortened her stride to walk next to Therese.

“Is that how you keep your figure?”

Therese looks at her confused as they continue to walk.

“You only eat half your lunch.”

Therese laughs. “No, I just can’t afford the dry cleaning on this suit if any of that cheese got on it.”

Carol suddenly doesn’t hear the clicking of heels next to her anymore. She stops and Therese isn’t next to her either. Looking back, she sees that Therese had hung back a few steps, seeming to be giving her the once over. Carol blushes at the attention.

“Are you guys coming or what?” Fred yells as he’s propping open the elevator.

Therese starts speed walking towards the elevators. When she passes Carol, she quickly asks, “How do you eat like that and still look like this?”

_Well well well. She does flirt._

Carol catches up to the dual and they enter the elevators to head up.

“Katherine’s already booked the Oak Room for us. She’s booked it til 9, in case we need the time.”

Fred looks at Therese and shakes his head, “I don’t think we will. Either it’ll be quick or it won’t happen all. We can let Katherine know to free up the room when we’re done.”

Fred turns to Carol now, “Let’s go to Therese’s office first.Jerry sent their evidence to us. We should have a look to see what it is before we see them for the chat.”

The three of them walk to Therese’s office.Therese logs into her laptop, pulls up her email and sees Richard’s email with an attachment.

“Got it.You guys want to come around to have a look?”

She downloads the video and opens it.

Once Fred and Carol are behind her, she hits play and a video begins to run - no audio though.

  * _It’s Carol, Rindy, and Abby.All you can see is what looks like Rindy running away from Abby and clinging to Carol’s leg in tears as Florence, the nanny, is standing by the door with a suitcase in hand.Eventually, Florence helps peel a crying Rindy off of Carol and puts her in the car to drive off.The video ends._ ****



“Carol, do you remember what happened that day? We have no audio to hear what anyone is saying.”

“I do remember. It wasn’t long ago. Literally a month or two ago, right before I came in to see you and you told me about the injunction.”

Carol knits her brows trying to recall what exactly had occurred that day. “Rindy was having so much fun with Abby and was actually JUST hugging Abby, but she wanted to play more with Abby. That’s when Florence showed up and grabbed her suitcase.”

Then she pointed to the video. “That’s when she ran to me begging to stay longer, but Florence had to take her back to Harge. That was why she was in tears.”

Carol continues to explain sadly, “She hadn’t seen Abby in a long time so she wanted to spend more time with her.”

It finally occurred to her that this was likely the event that caused the whole injunction to come about."Rindy was in tears when she was on the phone that night with me. She told me how Harge had yelled at her because she was crying when she got home and said she wanted to spend more time with Abby and I. That’s when Harge took the phone away from her and said, he couldn’t believe that I was back together with Abby and hung up.”

Fred and Therese looked at each other.

“So I guess Abby was the trigger. He thought you two were back together,” Therese concludes.

“But what I do and whom I see now, he can’t use that against me with Rindy’s custody.We’re getting divorced.”

Realizing what she might have insinuated, she clarifies, “I mean. I’m not seeing anyone now and I’m not with Abby. But when I do start dating again, he can’t keep using Rindy to prevent me from…”

Therese looks up at her comfortingly, “No, he can’t. And it should have no bearing on your custody of Rindy. But it certainly won’t be easy…for you…to navigate."

Fred, Therese, and Carol wrap up in Therese’s office and head straight to the boardroom labelled “Oak Room” to wait for Jerry Rix to show up with Harge and Richard.

With some idle chat for a few minutes the boardroom doors swing open and in comes Jerry and Harge.

“Where’s Richard?” Fred asks.

“Dannie McElroy, needed some help on his file, so Richard’s back at the firm.”

Carol chuckles internally when she glances over to see Therese noticeably relieved to not have deal with Richard again this afternoon.

“Ok since we’re all here, let’s get started. Jerry. Mr. Aird. Please take a seat. Let me call in Katherine to transcribe our conversation.”

Carol places her hand on Fred’s shoulder. “Fred. Please…Don’t…” She looks pleading with him. “May I speak?”

Jerry and Harge look up at Carol.Jerry interjects before Fred can respond, “I agree with Mrs. Aird, Fred. This is informal and considering it was my client that wanted to sit down and talk to your client, I don’t think we should have this conversation transcribed.”

Fred looks to Carol, “Ok. We’re just chatting today so there will be no transcription.I won’t call in Katherine.”

Jerry turns to Carol, “Mrs. Aird, since it seemed like you would like to say something, why don’t you start.” ****

Carol takes a deep breath and looks at Harge.

“Harge, I want you to be... happy,” she says with genuine sincerity.

She looks down for a beat and shakes her head, “I didn’t give you that…I failed you,” she admits softly.

Still looking down and now thinking back to their history, with a deep resigned sigh she adds, “We both could have given more.” 

A picture of Rindy flashes through her mind, the reason why they’re here, the reason why they tried to make their marriage work after she was born…the happiness she brought to them individually. “But we gave each other Rindy.”

With tears building in her eyes, she chokes out, “And that’s the most breathtaking, the most... generous of gifts.”

Carol looks up at directly at Harge, pleading to him, “So why are we spending so much time coming up with ways to keep her from each other?”

“Harge…I do regret…I grieve... the mess we’re about to make of our child’s life. We, Harge…we are both responsible.”

_I’m going to speak to him. I know this can’t come from Fred or Therese. I need to get through to him and get him to see what’s right for Rindy despite what he feels or thinks of me._

“Let’s set it right.” Steeling herself, she continues with conviction, “I want Harge to have…custody…”

Fred grabs Carol’s arm and turns her towards him, and warns in a hushed tone, “What are you doing? The details should be discussed by Jerry and I. You’ve told me what you want, so let me speak on your behalf.”

Carol pulls her arm from his grasp, “No, Fred. Let me have my say. Because if you stop me... I won’t be able to cope.”

_Harge needs to hear me say this. It needs to come from me._

Returning her gaze to Harge, “I’m no martyr. I have no clue what’s best for me. But I do know... I feel…I feel it in my bones...what’s best for my daughter.”

Sadness suddenly overwhelms her at the realization that she needed to live her life authentically to be the best mother she can be for Rindy.

“There was a time I would have locked myself away…done most anything... just to keep Rindy with me. But what use am I to her...”

She pauses for a beat and gestures between her and Harge, “To us…" and really asks Harge to consider what she’s about to say, “Living against my own grain? How can I be a role model for her, if I can’t even be myself?”

Determined, she lay down her own rules, “Rindy can stay with you until November, when I’llbe settled into my business and have the stability for her. You know you travel a lot for work Harge.”

“But I want visits with her, Harge. I don’t care if they’re supervised. But they need to be regular,” she emphasizes.

Trying to appeal to Harge’s love for Rindy, Carol continues to plead, “Harge…you know she’s better off living with me than with the nanny. That’s why we agreed on the custody terms before. Starting November, we’ll follow that agreement.”

Resolutely Carol states, “That’s the deal. Take it or leave it. I can’t.” She pauses and then continues "I **won’t** negotiate. If you leave it, we go to court tomorrow.If we go to court, it’ll get ugly.” And with one last plea, with tears building in her eyes. “We’re not ugly people, Harge.”

Harge releases a breath, finally ready to speak. “I agree with Carol. I don’t want to put Rindy through anymore of this. Let’s settle it here.”

Harge looks over at Jerry, “Jerry, work with them on the agreement. I don’t want to negotiate or dispute this anymore either.” Harge sighs and looks at Carol, “I’m tired of all this too.”

“Ok. Then it’s settled. She stays with you until I’m settled in November. And then we’ll share joint custody of her,” Carol confirms.

Harge nods and concedes, “You’re around town more, so she can live with you and I get her for breaks and we’ll split holidays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last three chapters together. So kind of a rapid fire of updates. Now...not sure where I want to go with this...Umm...might be a while until I work out how to move forward with the story unless some inspiration strikes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was struck by a little bit of inspiration last night and was able to move the story forward a bit more...

Therese had been communicating with Jerry directly regarding the terms to be ironed out.She’s reviewed it extensively to ensure that they’ve captured everything that Carol wanted.The final custody agreement draft is now ready for Fred’s review before it’s sent to Carol and Harge to sign.Once signed, they can finalize the divorce.

Therese wanted to deliver this news personally to Carol.

_*ring* *ring* *ri*_

“Hello?”

“Hi. Carol? This is Therese from H&N.”

Carol chuckles on the other end. “Therese. I’m pretty sure I only know one 'Therese'.”

“Ah. Yes.” It’s good that Therese didn’t do this in person because she’s flushed from embarrassment now.

After recovering from her embarrassment, Therese finally deliveries the good news to Carol. “I have good news for you!”

“Oh? What it is?” Carol asks.

“We’re finalizing the agreement for yours and Harge’s signatures.Fred just needs to review it before we give the green light and have you in to sign off.”

“That’s wonderful Therese! Thank you for letting me know.”

“I wanted to call you rather than send an email. Fred plans to have it ready for your signature by tomorrow afternoon.”

"Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Therese feeling great at how quickly they were able to have a final draft.

“Do you get a lunch tomorrow?” Carol asks.

“I…well…” Therese pauses.

_I don’t know if I should. She’s still a client._

“Yes, of course. But you really don’t…” Therese starts.

“Let me take you. It’s the least I can do. Do you know Scotty’s on Madison?” Carol asks hopefully.

_But it’s just a thank you lunch. A client lunch. That should be ok._

“Yes. It’s just around the corner from H&N.”

“Excellent. When can you grab lunch?”

“Let’s do 1PM. I expect the agreement will be ready for you by 2PM, so you can come up once we’re done lunch to meet with Fred and sign off.”

“That’s great. I’ll see you then. Bye.”

“See you tomorrow. Bye.”

*********

Therese decided to wear a sharp looking business dress suit. It was a simple pastel blue sleeveless pencil dress with a dark navy blazer and navy heels.

As she’s about to enter Scotty’s, she spots Carol rushing up in a nice loose white jumper with a black blazer over top.

“Hi! Sorry, I was parking,” Carol says out of breath.

“Don’t worry, I just got here.Shall we enter?”

“Yes!” Carol exclaims.As Carol enters, she goes straight to the hostess, “Table for 2 please.”

“Right this way,” and the hostess leads them to a table.

Once seated, the waiter comes by for their drink orders and Therese orders the dry martinis with olives for them.

“So how have you been? Have you seen Rindy?”

“Yes.I’ve seen her regularly now every weekend since the hearing.” 

Carol smiles before continuing, "Things have been consistent without any issues. And Harge and I have been civil the couple times he’s dropped her off.I know he’s still angry with me filing for divorce, but I think he’s put that aside for Rindy’s sake.”

Therese smiles at this, “That’s good. I think it’s a good sign that there hasn’t been any issues and we don’t have a signed settlement yet.Just hopefully it keeps up. We don’t want to keep revisiting this.”

“I know. I hope so too,” Carol admits.

The waiter brings their drinks and asks, “Are you ready to order?”

“Yes. We’ll both get the open-face sandwich special for today. Thank you.” With their order, the waiter leaves.

Carol looks at Therese and teases, “I figure I’d save you from just copying my order."

Therese laughs and raises her martini.They clink their glasses and take a sip.

“How’s the furniture store coming along?” Therese asks.

“That’s been great. Abby’s procured a lot of really nice vintage items that we’re having restored.And we’re having an opening event next month with a lot of our friends and family, and of course potential clientele. Would you like to come? I know you might be busy with work…” Carol trails off.

“Yes.I’d love to. Just let me know when.If I can’t stay for the whole event, I would love to at least stop by.”

“I would love that. Speaking of work, how’s work these days? Is Fred still loading you up with random errands like saving tables for lunch at local Delis?” Carol teases.

Therese chuckles, “He’s been great. I’ve learned a lot from him.I’m actually rotating to another practice area now. I’m starting with the Intellectual Property group next week.”

“Oh that’s exciting!”

The waiter returns with their meals.

“Sooo…what do you do on Sundays?” Carol asks and then takes a bite.

Therese finishes her bite, “Nothing in particular. What do you do?”

“Nothing lately.”Carol responds. Then all of a sudden, Therese feels a foot sliding up the inner side of her leg.

Therese chokes on her bite and flushes immediately as the foot continues to travel up.

Carol smirks and continues, “If you’d like to visit me some time, you’re welcome to. Would you like to come out this Sunday?”

_This is the line. I can’t cross it. Nothing can justify this visit if I go._

Therese steels herself before responding, “C-Carol. I-I can’t.”

The foot disappears immediately and she can see the disappointment flash quickly through Carol’s eyes. “It’s ok…I - I was…”

Therese quickly interrupts, “It’s not that I don’t want to.” She pauses to find the right wording as Carol looks at her curiously.

“I’m still your attorney Carol. We have very strict rules.”

“But you won’t be my attorney by this Sunday right?”

“It’s not that simple. I-I…We…need the divorce to be completely finalized,” Therese tries to explain.

Therese feels the foot again.This time, it travels even further up. Therese’s breath hitches when the foot trails along her inner thigh.

Carol leans in, crooks her finger to have Therese lean forward. Carol whispers, “I can wait…but let’s not make me wait too long.” Carol’s hot breath causes goosebumps to run all the way up her neck.

With that Carol leans back and the foot starts to pull back with her.

Something ignites in Therese. Feeling emboldened by her drink, she holds the retreating foot still with her knees, leans towards Carol, reaches down with a hand and trails it up Carol’s leg.

Carol flushes a bit and her breathing has quickened. “But I can’t wait…so let’s not tempt me too much,” Therese says in a teasing voice before releasing the foot.

The check comes and Therese pulls out her card to hand to the waiter. “I got this. Thank you.”

“It’s a client lunch,” she winks at Carol.“And it’s a few minutes before 2PM now. We should head up to see Fred.”

They head up to H&N to see Fred, walking close enough that their hands would brush.All of this was testing Therese’s resolve.

The elevator ride up was worst. She was in front of Carol, it was crowded and they were standing so close. Carol completely took advantage of the situation by bracing her hands on Therese’s hips, leaning into her ear and asking, “The 34th floor, right?” 

Therese couldn’t do anything except to nod in response. When they finally get to the 34th floor, Therese rushes out of the elevator for some air to compose herself.

Carol softly laughs. “Let’s get this thing finalized.”

Therese leads the way to Fred’s office and knocks.

“Come in,” Fred calls out.

Therese pushes open the door. “Hi Fred, I brought Carol with me to sign the custody agreement.”

“Fred, I heard you have something for me to sign,” Carol says as she enters his office.

“Yes! Yes, I do!” Fred pulls out the papers.“I’ve reviewed it and it has all the points that you want. Iron clad. Once you sign and Harge signs the counter copy, we’ll finally proceed with finalizing this divorce. We’ll let you know as soon as it’s all done.”

“This is the best news that I’ve heard in a very long time. Thank you both. Where do I sign?” Carol asks.

“Have a read over. If everything is to your liking, sign off, and we’re good to go,” Fred says while holding a pen out to Carol.

Carol grabs the pen, flips through the few pages to skim the information, smiles, signs, and exclaims, “All done!”

Carol gives Fred a hug. “Really Fred. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

“Carol, you’re one of my best friends. Of course I would do whatever I can.” 

Carol then turns to Therese, takes a step towards her and hesitates. 

All of a sudden Fred shoves Carol forward towards Therese. “It’s a celebratory day, I think we should have hugs all around.”

Carol wraps her arms around Therese and she feels elated at being in Carol’s arms. She returns the hug.

“Thank you,” Carol says softly.

Therese smiles and squeezes tighter.

They hang on for a quick second, and then both step back.

“I’ll leave you both to get back to work,” Carol says as she starts to head out of Fred’s office.

“Oh Carol!” Fred calls out. Carol turns around, “I was able to get you an appointment with someone next week to get a trademark for your furniture store with Abby.”

_Oh no. She’s not going to be my client again is she?_

“Thanks Fred! We owe you one. Bye!” Carol calls out as she’s walking out.

Therese is now calculating in her head.

_What if I’m assigned her case? How much longer are we going to have to wait? Can I simply decline a case from a Partner?_

“Don’t worry Therese. You won’t get assigned her case,” Fred says knowingly.

“What?” Therese looks up at Fred.

“You’re working with Phil McElroy for your IP rotation. I made sure Carol’s case would not be going to Phil. Plus Phil’s team is the busiest in the IP group so you won’t be assigned any other work from any other Partners in that group.”

Therese gives a curious look. Uncertain of how to react.

Fred laughs, “Please Therese, it doesn’t take a genius to see. Plus, Carol would kill me if she knew I could pull strings but didn’t. She’s waited long enough.”

“Fred…I don’t know what to say,” Therese grateful but still a bit hesitant.

“Well, don’t thank me too fast. Phil’s group will work you to the ground…Is Carol worth the long hours you won’t see natural light?”

Therese chuckles at how she seems to have developed this friendship with Fred now. “She is,” Therese confirms.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a month later and Carol’s divorce is at last finalized.

Fred had called her to inform of the news. He said that if Therese was still part of his group, he would have had her share the news, but she’s elsewhere now.

“Therese is now fair game! And I hope you appreciate that I made sure she wouldn’t be on that trademark work that you and Abby wanted for the furniture store. So you owe me, Carol,” Fred teased.

Carol still laughs whenever she remembers that conversation.

She had texted Therese immediately.

  * _Divorce is finalized! - C_
  * _I’m glad. ;) - T_
  * _Will you be in the office tomorrow at 1? - C_
  * _I’m always in the office these days. Haha - T_
  * _I have a meeting about our trademark. Maybe we can grab coffee? - C_
  * _I don’t know. It’s been really crazy. If I can’t sneak out, maybe I can just get the office coffee with you? - T_
  * _Sure. :) - C_



Abby’s and her furniture store’s opening would be next week and she had invited Therese. But...Carol's hoping to catch a glimpse of her before the event.

Carol arrives at the law office and proceeds to their waiting area. She texts Therese that she’s arrived.

As she spots Therese about to round the corner, she sees another woman come up to Therese.

_She was the receptionist when I first came in about the custody issue._

Carol quickly assesses the woman with Therese.

_She’s quite pretty. They seem friendly._

“So when are you joining me in Corporate?” Carol overhears the woman ask Therese in a very flirtatious tone.

Therese laughs, “Gen, you know my rotation won’t get there until later this year.” Therese finally catches Carol’s gaze.

“I’m meeting someone right now. I’ll catch you later, Gen.” Therese says hurriedly as she heads towards Carol.

Carol catches the other woman’s eyes and the other woman laughs. “Sure. Later Therese,” she says after Therese.

“Hi.” Therese gives Carol a huge grin, fully displaying her adorable dimples.

“Hi.” Carol returns her infectious smile.

“I’m sorry, but we will have to get that office coffee today. I hope that’s ok.”

“Of course. I just wanted to see you.”

Therese blushes at that. Then she suddenly snaps her head up and hands something small over to Carol.

“Before I forget, I got you this…I guess you could call it a congratulations on the divorce being finalized gift,” she says with a little chuckle.

“What is it?”

“Open it.” Therese encourages.

Carol opens it and it’s a new bottle of perfume. “Maybe you can start using this now,” Therese says shyly.

“Thank you.”

“Ok. Let’s grab some coffee before you head into your meeting. Following me,” Therese says excitedly.

*********

Carol has been using Therese’s perfume since receiving it. She really loved it. And tonight, at the furniture store’s opening, she is excited to use it knowing Therese would be there. She’s also nervous knowing this will be the first time that Therese will meet Abby.

Abby and Carol had worked through the aftermath of their short-lived tryst.At some level, she always knew Abby had feelings for her that were more than friendship. They had only been intimate a hand full of times over those two short months. 

The first was wholly unplanned. They had their old furniture store, on their way back from buying several pieces, when Abby’s car broke down near her mother’s house. They ended up sharing Abby’s bed for the night. Spurred on by alcohol, a loneliness in both women, and likely Abby’s desire for her, they came together.

It was from being with Abby that Carol realized her desire for women. She always found women attractive and was often flirting with women. But she always associated that with the fact that she was a natural flirt.

With Abby,Carol realized how different it could be, the intimacy shared with another woman compared to that with a man. It was so different…the touch, the sounds, the smell, the feel…and so she continued to see Abby. That was until she couldn’t ignore the fact that Abby was starting to fall in love with her and she was unable to return those feelings. So she had to end it.

It took months, almost a year before they were able to put that time behind them and rebuild their friendship again. Abby was and is always her best friend, a better friend than she will ever deserve. When Rindy was born, it only made sense that Abby would be her Godmother. And Abby loved Rindy with everything she had. It wholly warmed Carol every time she saw Rindy with Abby.

_*ding*_

She snapped out of her thoughts and went to get the door.

_That must be Abby._

She was going to carpool with Abby from her Jersey home into the city. Carol and Harge had decided to sell their home in Jersey; however, Carol would live in it until the home was sold.

Carol swings open her large front door to her Jersey home.

“Abby!”

“Carol!”

“You look stunning!”

“This ole thing?” Abby laughs.

Abby was in a knee-length short-sleeved shiny silver cocktail dress.

They embraced in a hug. “You nitwit, we’re going to be late if you don’t wrap up whatever the hell you’re doing.”

Carol was in an ankle-length white dress with side cut-outs.

“I’m done. Just need to spray on my perfume and I’ll be ready to go.” Carol picks up the bottle and starts to spray.

“That’s new.” Abby says eyeing the perfume that Therese got her. Abby eyes her curiously. “Don’t tell me…hot lawyer?” Abby smirks.

Carol burst out laughing. “Let me guess, you’ve been talking to Fred?”

“I would have thought I’d hear from you first!” Abby pauses. “Want to tell me about her?”

“There’s nothing to tell…nothing’s happened.”

“Well yeah, your divorce only went through like what? Last week?” Abby chuckles.

“Fred told me you have the hots for his new lackey.” Abby says jokingly.

“Please don’t call her that,” Carol whines.

“Fred’s right. You do have it bad…and nothing’s even happened yet. Did she get you that?” Abby nods towards the perfume bottle.

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Carol sighs with frustration.

Abby quirks eyebrow.

Carol closes her eyes at the painful memory. “She complimented my old perfume and I stupidly told her it was from Harge.”

Abby cringed, “If there ever was a time to use ‘nitwit’…well this would be the time.”

“She’s coming tonight.” Carol admits.

Abby gives her a sly grin, “Oh, I’m sure…if you had your way.”

Carol laughs and gives her a jab. “Oh just shut up. Let’s get going or we’re going to be late!”

When they arrive at the store, the event planner, caterer, bartenders and wine and scotch tastings were all set up.

Doors open for guests in about half an hour.

*********

An hour into the event and Abby and Carol were busy mingling with their guests. Carol had an eye on the entrance this whole time but Therese had not yet arrived. She was starting to wonder if Therese was able to get away from work.

“Fred!” Abby exclaimed and started to head towards the entrance.

Carol turns and sees that Fred had arrived and following closely next to him was Therese.

Her breath catches as she takes in what Therese is wearing. Clearly both were coming straight from work and Therese is still in business formal wear but looking absolutely stunning. Therese is in a dark navy pencil skirt, a white v-neck silk blouse with a matching long navy blazer with thin lapels.

Abby grabs Carol’s elbow and starts dragging her to the entrance. In a hushed voice, Abby says, “Fred only said you were hot for his young lawyer. I figure she was pretty, but DAMN. Is it possible to be both hot and adorable at the same time?”

Carol laughs. “You approve?”

“Well let’s meet her and then we’ll talk.”

“Fred!” Abby comes up and gives him a hug. “I’m so glad you were able to pull yourself away from all that work you do to grace us with your presence!”

Carol catches Therese’s gaze and smiles softly. Therese returns her smile.

Fred laughs, “Abby, you offered free booze, what lawyer would turn that down? Now THAT would be a crime!”

Looking around Fred says, “This looks great! And what a fantastic idea to have the event here. Like a preview of what you have to offer.”

“And who is this?” Abby asks Fred as she’s looking over at Therese.

“This is Therese Belivet. She works with me, so we decided to head over together.”

“Nice to meet you, Abby.” Therese says formally extending out her hand.

“Ahh…so **you’re** Therese.” Abby takes the offered hand to shake. “I’ve heard you’ve made quite the impression!”

“Oh! Fred’s too kind. I was very lucky to work with him and learned a lot.” Therese gives an appreciative smile.

“That’s not exactly what I was referring to.” Abby says with a wink and diverts her eyes over to Carol in a not so subtle way.

Therese blushes a bright red.

“I’m glad you were able to make it.” Carol finally has a chance to speak with Therese.

“Me too.” Therese responds.

“What about me? I got her out of the office or she’d be stuck in that library again for the rest of the night.” Fred exclaims.

“And you too Fred.” Carol laughs, “Of course I’m glad to see you as well.”

“Let’s get the drinks flowing.” Abby exclaims and leads Fred to the bartender while Carol hangs a few steps behind them with Therese.

Carol leans in, “You look great by the way.”

“You too. You look stunning. And…” Carol feels Therese’s breath on her neck.

“You used it,” Therese says referring to the perfume.

“You noticed,” Carol responds.

“Of course.”

Therese steals another noticeable glance at Carol and asks, “Are you free Saturday night?”

“Yes. Harge should be picking up Rindy around 7PM. I’ll be free after then.”

“Would you like to have dinner? We can go some place close to you.”

“I would love to. Yes. Come by at 7:30.”

Carol still felt a bit hesitant about dating. Especially having Rindy meet anyone she was dating and frankly, she didn’t want to deal with Harge meeting Therese either.

“You guys joining us?” Fred asks.

“Yes.” Therese picks up the pace and practically jogs to Fred. Fred hands Therese a scotch, neat. “You’ll need to try this. It’s one of the best. 16 year single malt Lagavulin.”

Therese takes a sip. “It’s smooth.”

“Get use to it. You’ll be having a lot more of that.” As Fred takes Therese through the Scotch tasting station, Abby steps next to Carol.

“Carol…She’s young.” Abby glances over as Therese makes her way down the scotches with Fred. "Tell me you know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t.” Carol looks meaningfully at Abby, “I never did.” Abby gives her a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

Carol tips her head towards Therese, “But I want to see where it goes.”

*********

It was Saturday, Therese was supposed to come for dinner and Harge was running late. It is now 7:30.

_*ding*_

Carol opens the door to find Therese.

“Hi,” Carol greets Therese with a smile.

“Hi,” Therese says before she peeks around Carol and sees Rindy running towards Carol.

“Mommy. Who’s this?” Rindy asks Carol.

Therese crouches down, “Hello. I’m Therese. What’s your name?”

Still clinging onto Carol, Rindy says shyly, “My name is Rindy.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Rindy,” Therese offers her hand to Rindy.

Rindy looks up at Carol and Carol nods for her to go ahead. Rindy reaches out and shakes Therese’s hand.

“Why don’t you go in and watch your show sweet pea?” Carol ushers in Rindy and she runs back to the couch.

“I’m so sorry. Harge texted that he’s running a little late. But he should be here soon to pick up Rindy.” Carol says.

“It’s fine Carol.” Therese offers a genuine smile.

They all go to the couch with Rindy. While they’re watching the cartoon, Therese’s phone vibrates and she pulls it out to check.

“What are you doing? What’s that?” Rindy asks while Therese pulls up one of her apps from work.

“Oh. This app shows me messages from my work friends.”

Carol watches Therese and Rindy’s interaction.

“It’s not a game?” Rindy asks.

Therese laughs, “No. It’s not a game. It’s just like texting.”

_*ding*_

Carol leaves Rindy and Therese and goes to get the door.

“I’m so sorry Carol for coming late.” Harge says as soon as Carol opens the door.

Before Carol could respond, Rindy comes running towards Harge. “Daddy!”

“Hi Sunshine! Did you have fun with mommy today?”

“Yes! And Therese just showed me this app that you can text people on. It looks like a game but it’s not,” Rindy says excitedly.

Harge finally notices Therese standing by the couch. Carol sees the recognition dawn on him. Harge looks back at Carol.

“That’s bold.” Harge says through gritted teeth.

“Harge, please.” Carol sighs.

Harge closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and slowly releases it. Without looking back at Carol, he says sadly, “I’ll have Florence drop off and pick up Rindy next Saturday…and from now on.”

Harge turns to Rindy and takes her hand. Rindy looks up and smiles at him. He gives her a genuine smile and picks up Rindy, “Let’s go Sunshine.”

Carol looks on as Harge leads Rindy to his car.

“Well that turned out better than expected,” Carol says mostly to herself.

Carol feels a hand on her shoulder with a light squeeze. She reaches up with her hand and takes Therese's offered hand.

“This part is always hard. But it’ll get easier.”

They stay that way for a bit and then Carol takes a deep breath and closes the front door finally. Still holding onto Therese’s hand, Carol turns around to face Therese. “Shall we head out for dinner…Therese Belivet?”

Carol catches her breath. Therese is looking at her with so much desire. Therese’s hand on her shoulder glides up to cup her cheek, while the other drops to her waist to pull her in.

Therese guides her down to where their lips brush and asks, “We’ve waited long enough haven’t we?” Her words filled with a longing that makes Carol ache.

Carol’s response to Therese’s question is the push of her lips against Therese’s. Their first kiss is hesitant as if asking for permission, the second kiss carries the longing that they’ve held onto, and the third is laced with desire building from the first time they laid eyes on each other.

They continue to kiss while Carol leads them into the house. Carol unbuttons Therese’s shirt, sliding it off her and tossing it to the side. As she continues to guideTherese further into the house, her fingers hurriedly reach for Therese’s bra, unclasps it, and pulls it off. Carol breaks their kiss for a breath as her hands reach for Therese’s jeans.As she breaks their kiss, her eyes admire Therese’s body.

“I never look like that,” Carol admires, lifting her hands from her task with the jeans to lightly trail her fingers along Therese’s torso.

In her pause, Therese had taken her into the living room by the fireplace and by then she’s also stripped Carol of her top, leaving her in only her bra. Therese guides her to lie down on the soft rug in front of the fireplace while kissing her hungrily.

Therese proceeds to kiss down her neck, collarbone, while her deft fingers unbuttons Carol’s pants.

“Therese…” Carol breathes.

“You smell good,” Therese says against the base of her neck.

Carol had applied the perfume that Therese gave her on her pulse point.

Therese hooks her fingers into Carol’s underwear and slides both her pants and underwear off together while she kisses down Carol’s bra-clad breasts, stomach, and then legs.

Once the pants were off, Therese kisses slowly back up her legs, her inner thigh, and finally where Carol needed her most. Therese takes her tongue and has her first taste of Carol.

“Therese…” Carol pleads. Electricity shoots through Carol as Therese continues her assault on Carol’s senses and she arches her back, pushing herself towards Therese for more.

“Hmm…you taste good.” The vibrations from Therese’s hum and words set Carol off again and her hands reach to thread her hands through Therese’s hair.

Therese arms loop around her thighs to steady her as she continues to overload Carol’s senses. Losing all thoughts and being overwhelmed by the sensations that she’s feeling from Therese’s tongue, lips, and breaths on her, and having waited for so long to even experience this, her body finally erupts in the most intense orgasm.

“Looks like you do have an appetite after all,” Carol teases, while still catching her breath.

“I just need the right motivation.” Therese responds moving back up to Carol’s lips for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks S for the appetite suggestion! 
> 
> That's all I got for now! Happy belated Valentine's Day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another companion chapters update. Exploring some things that I haven’t had a chance to try yet, so please bear with me.

Therese and Carol had been dating for several months now, but it didn’t seem like that long though, at least to Therese. It was hard to make time to see Carol because she was often stuck at the office working late and Carol lived out in Jersey. 

Every now and then Carol would spend the night at her apartment in the city during the work week, but she still felt like she was neglecting Carol and not putting in enough effort.

It was 4th of July weekend and she was finally able to get some time off work to make it out to Carol’s.She had just arrived and rang the doorbell. The door swings open and it was Abby greeting her. 

“Hi Therese, it’s been a while!” Abby says and gives her a hug and then reaches out for her overnight bag. “Here, let me grab that for you,” Abby offers.

“Hi Abby. And thanks,” Therese says after releasing Abby from the hug.

“Carol’s in the kitchen and Rindy’s watching tv,” Abby says as she’s taking Therese’s bag upstairs.

Therese walks into the kitchen and Carol looks up. She walks up to Carol, trailing her hand on Carol’s waist and leans in for a kiss and says, “Hi.”

“Hi.” Carol smiles into the kiss.“Grab a glass and fill yourself up with some wine.”

At that moment, Rindy runs in. “Mommy can I have a glass of milk please?”

“Sure sweet pea.” Carol was about to get Rindy some milk, when Abby comes into the kitchen and offers, “I’ll get it for you princess.”

“Thanks Aunt Abby!”

Therese watches this exchange. They all seem so at home. She was clearly the odd one out.

“Hi Therese!” Rindy says as she runs up for a hug.

That snaps Therese out of her head. “Hi Rindy. What are you up to?”

“I’m watching Peppa Pig! Want to watch with me?”

Therese glances over at Carol and sees a happy smile on her face. She turns back to Rindy, “Of course. Let’s go.” She takes Rindy’s hand and they head towards the tv for some Peppa.

They watch for a bit and then Carol comes into the room. “Rindy, we have to get you ready. Florence will be here soon to pick you up.”

“Ok Mommy.” Then Rindy turns to Therese, “Will I see you the next time I come?” 

“Um, I don’t know. But I’ll try.” Therese smiles at the little girl and ruffles her hair a little.

Carol takes Rindy’s hand. “Let’s get you ready to be picked up, say bye to Therese and Aunt Abby.”

“Bye Therese!”

“Bye Rindy.” With that, Carol leads Rindy out of the tv room and into the kitchen to say bye to Abby.

Therese grabs Rindy’s empty glass of milk and turns off the TV to follow them into the kitchen.

She sees Rindy throw her arms around a crouched down Abby for a hug and kiss goodbye.

“Bye bye Aunt Abby!”

“Bye Princess! I’ll see you around next time.”

Witnessing this, Therese really couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of jealousy.

Carol and Rindy leave the kitchen to get ready with only Abby and Therese remaining.

“She’s lonely.” Abby’s voice suddenly shakes Therese out of her thoughts and she looks up at Abby. She seems to be holding back something, a slight hesitation. “I don’t want to see her get hurt.” Looking directly at Therese now, Abby adds, “That’s it.”

A little perplexed at this conversation, Therese can’t quite read what Abby’s intentions are for saying this to her.

Cautiously, but truthfully she responds, “I’d never hurt Carol. Do you think I would?”

Abby regards her for a moment, “No. I don’t,” she says softly. 

“Let’s get some of this food outside to the grill. The meat won’t grill itself.” Carol says entering the kitchen again after Rindy was picked up by Florence.

And with that they start bringing out the food to the patio in the backyard.

Therese watches as Abby grabs the lighter and starts the grill for Carol while she’s setting out the different meats and vegetables that will soon be grilled. Once the grill is lit, Abby takes her seat at the table and pours Carol a glass of wine and sets it next to Carol by the grill. She comes back and asks, “Therese, would you like a glass?”

“No. Thanks.” She turns and grabs a beer, “I’ll just grab a beer.”

“Carol, do you need any help?” Therese asks.

“Don’t worry about her. She’ll let us know if she needs us.” Abby says.“Just throw your legs up and relax! I heard you’ve been working hard.”

Therese looked over at Carol and Carol smiles at her.

Therese sits back.It’s funny how even after dating for several months, she still feels like a guest here.

“It’s not too bad.It’s my first year there, so pretty expected that it’ll be extra busy, you know to prove myself,” she says while still looking at Carol.

“So Therese.” Therese’s gaze now drawn back to Abby. “Why is it that these legal fees are so high?” Abby complains.

Therese laughs at this.“I take it you got your bill for the trademark work?”

“We barely saw the guy!” Abby exclaims and looks over to Carol for confirmation before continuing, “30 minutes I think was what we were charged for being in that office.” Carol nods in agreement.

Abby continues to air her grievances, “ And then nothing really happens. He sends us this thing that shows that he filed it and then says we won’t hear from anyone for likely another year or so.”

Then Abby turns to Therese, “And then we get THIS invoice.” Abby holds up an invoice to Therese.

Therese picks it up and looks at it. She chuckles a little, “Looks about right.” She hands the invoice back to Abby, “It’s actually not bad compared to the possibility of dispute later. It’s a nice bit of insurance in the back pocket.”

“But a whole year OR more?” Abby complains.

“Oh stop your complaints!” Carol comes over and slaps Abby playfully.

Abby stretches out and concedes, “Fine, fine, fine. I was only just saying.” Then she turned to Carol, “So are we still taking Rindy to the zoo next weekend when she comes?”

“Yes! She’s been talking about it non-stop today when she was here.” Carol jabs Abby, “Thanks to you for bringing it up!”

Therese observes the ease between Abby and Carol.She can’t help but feel…insecure. It was something about Abby and Carol, witnessing years at work in front of her.  
  
_How can I compare to that? To what they have. To what they have with Rindy. I don’t even have TIME. I can’t even join them at the zoo next Saturday even if I wanted to._

Feeling deflated, “I’ll grab you guys another bottle of wine,” Therese says as she gets up to head into the kitchen.

Therese gets to the wine rack and stares blankly at the wine and deep in thought. She didn’t even realize Carol had snuck up behind her until she felt arms wrapping around her.

“What are you thinking?” Carol asks softly next to her ear.

_Abby and her spend so much time together running the furniture store…what if?_

“Nothing…Nothing at all.” Therese turns around and smiles. 

Carol has a slight frown on her face now. “Are you sure?” 

She leans in and gives Carol a quick kiss. “Yes.” Therese pulls back and says, “Let’s head back out to keep Abby company.”

“Are you going to have some of this wine with us this time?” Carol asks, not letting go of Therese’s waist and searching her eyes.

Unable to control herself, since it is the first time that they are alone since she’s gotten here, Therese decides to finally loosen up a bit.

She grabs a bottle of Malbec for their steaks with one hand, and then wraps her arms around Carol’s neck, pulling her down to brush her lips against Carol’s and teases, “Wine makes me feel naughty, but in a good way.”

“If that’s the case, I’ll personally serve you with a full glass,” Carol responds and pulls on Therese’s waist for a searing kiss that they’ve waited so long for. 

_If that kiss was any indication, there’s nothing to feel insecure about. She did come in to look for me._

Therese pulls back for a breath and says softly against Carol’s lips, “We should head back out.”

Reluctantly Carol releases her.

Therese starts to head out, but before she can get too far, Carol reaches out and grabs her hand.“Just a second,” Carol says and she pulls Therese in for another breathless kiss and says, “Ok, let’s go.” Carol intertwines their fingers together and they walk back out to the patio to meet Abby.

“Took long enough for the both of you to get that one bottle of wine,” Abby teases as they reemerge. They all laugh and continue to chat and enjoy the food and wine.

Finally, wrapping up the evening, the three clean up the dishes and call it a night. Therese waves goodbye at Abby and begins to head upstairs.She sees that Carol went in to give Abby a hug goodbye.

Abby says something that she can’t quite hear but she glances in Therese’s direction and Carol lets out a hearty laugh.

Therese is in the master bedroom pulling out some of the toiletries that she’s packed in her overnight bag and notices a framed photo of Carol and Rindy with Abby.

Her thoughts drift back to Carol’s past affair when her and Abby started their first furniture store as well as Rindy’s comfort with Abby.

_Could it happen again? Could they fall into each other’s arms again?_

Once again, she’s lost in the thoughts that have been plaguing her for most of the evening.

For the second time today, she’s surprised when arms circle her waist.

“Now…” Carol says while resting her head against the crook of Therese’s neck.

“For some alone time,” Carol says against her neck.

Therese shivers from the hot breath, turns around in Carol’s arms and wraps her arms around Carol’s neck.

Carol begins to nuzzle against her. Therese leans her head back for Carol to have better access.

As Carol leaves light bites along her neck, Therese gasps and closes her eyes.Carol pushes them towards the bed. 

When she opens her eyes, she catches that same framed photo she saw before of Abby at the corner of eye and her body stiffens.

Carol pulls back at her reaction.“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.” She responds quickly and leans in to kiss Carol.

Carol moves her hands to Therese’s face and holds her there to stop the kiss.Carol looks her in the eyes.“What is it?”

Therese starts to turn away but Carol holds firm.“No. You can’t just turn away Therese.” Carol continues to implore, “You’ve been a bit off today. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s really nothing.” Carol loosens her grip and Therese takes this opportunity to turn away.

“It’s not nothing if it’s clearly bothering you,” Carol asks softly.

Feeling completely silly and embarrassed now to the point that she can’t even look Carol.

“I don’t know what to say. It’s just…it’s stupid really.”

“No it’s not. Whatever it is,” Carol reassures.

“I - I just.” Therese looks down at the floor.

_This is so silly. I know on an intellectual level that it’s over with Abby. And years of history exist there. God I feel stupid and childish._

“I can’t help but feel insecure when I see you or Rindy with Abby.” With a huff of frustration she adds, “And I know it’s silly.”

Carol takes her hands in hers. “It’s not silly. And I know our history isn’t great. But you have to know that she’s my best friend. And ONLY a friend.”

“I know. I really do.” Therese eyes the framed photo of Abby and says, “It’s just hard not to feel…” with a deep sigh she continues, “Like I can’t compete with that history that both you and Rindy have with her.”

Carol follows Therese’s gaze.

“Darling, why would you want to compare yourself to her? Clearly it didn’t work between us because she is who she is and I am who I am.That’s why we’re better off as friends,” Carol tries to reason.

Carol takes her face and directs her gaze so she’s looking at Carol’s eyes and not the photo, “Why her and I could never be together.”

Therese drops her head, “But you were before.”

Carol’s hands drops to take her hands now, “You know the circumstances around that.”

Therese asks softly, “What if…what if you felt that way with me. I’m so busy with work. What if…”

Carol interrupts her, “Therese. This is completely different. It would never be like that with you.”

Therese looks up at Carol, “You can’t be sure.”

Carol lets out a sigh, “You’re right. I can’t guarantee that I won’t ever feel neglected.”

Carol leans her head down so that their foreheads touch, “But I will tell you if I ever feel neglected and we can work through it.”

“Promise?” Therese asks.

“Promise.” Carol confirms and leans down to kiss Therese’s shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_*ding*_

Carol goes to check her phone for the text message.

  * _I’m so sorry. I can’t make it this weekend. There’s a big merger going on and it’s all hands on deck. I’ll make it up to you. I promise._



Feeling a bit disappointed, Carol responds to Therese's text.

  * _No worries. I understand. Call me when you get home?_



There's a slight pause. 

_*ding*_

  * _It’ll be late._



Carol will take what she can get from Therese at this point. 

  * _I don’t care. Just want to hear your voice._



Immediately after her text her phone receives another message from Therese.

  * _Ok._



It had been so hard to see Therese that Carol started spending some week nights at Therese’s to have whatever time she could with the woman.It also worked out because she was closer to the furniture store that she had with Abby.

Now, in the early days of September, their routine was that Carol would stay with Therese during the week and Therese would come out to Jersey over the weekend since Rindy would spend Saturdays with Carol. 

Carol smiles at this thought. Therese wanted to spend time with Rindy, so she was adamant that she come out to Jersey over the weekends. The discussion that led up to that was quite heated after the 4th of July weekend.

_ ********* _

**Flashback**

"Does Abby always have to be around?" Therese asks casually after Abby left that next Saturday.

"She's my best friend and wants to spend time with Rindy, now that I have her again." Carol says nonchalantly as she's getting ready for bed.

"I know, but I would like to spend time with you and Rindy without her always being here," Therese's voice was starting to rise and looking sharply at Carol.

"Where's this coming from? Are you saying you don't want her around?" Carol raises her voice now too and confused as to why Therese was getting upset with her and Rindy spending time with Abby.

Therese closes her eyes, as if composing herself, and says in a more controlled voice, "I just think you don't need to do everything with her. I don't think she needs to see Rindy every weekend does she?"

Feeling a bit defensive now, Carol looks indignantly at Therese and retorts, "I don't do everything with her! And she doesn't see Rindy..." but her voice trails off along with her indignation.

_Oh God. She's been over every weekend hasn't she? With or without Therese._

Carol breaks her gaze from Therese. Feeling foolish for not being more aware. "I'm sorry Therese," she says apologetically.

"I want to get to know you better." Therese says from where she stood and starts to make her way over to Carol.

"I want to get to know Rindy better." Now standing in front of Carol, "And once I get to know you both better, then I'll get to know Abby better."

Therese wraps her arms around Carol's neck and looks directly in her eyes, "We barely get to see each other. How can I build a relationship with you, with Rindy...with both you if she's always around."

Therese lays her head on Carol's shoulder before continuing, "And if I'm being honest, I feel like I'm the third wheel when she's here."

Carol wraps her arms around Therese's waist. "A third wheel?"

Therese confesses, "Well when she's the one pouring your glass of wine and telling me to kick my feet up while I'm feeling like the guest in my girlfriend's home. Yes, yes I do feel like a third wheel."

Carol tightens her hold of Therese. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

Carol continues, "We've just known each other for so long now...I just didn't realize..." She pauses and simply promises, "We'll dial it back with Abby's visits."

Carol kisses the top of Therese's head, "I'd like some alone time with you too. Does that work?" 

Therese lifts her head from Carol's shoulder and Carol leans back to look in Therese's eyes. 

Therese smiles softly. "Yes. That works."

**End Flashback**

_ ********* _

This is the second straight weekend that Therese couldn’t make it to Jersey.

Therese had been spending so much time working long and late hours. And when she wasn’t working, it was the client appreciation events. But she took every opportunity to call Carol and chat, even if just for a few minutes, if nothing else.

_She’s at the beginning of her career. She’s building her reputation now. I know she doesn’t want to do this forever. But…_

Carol starts thinking about Genevieve. It didn’t help that Genevieve was now working directly under Therese.

Carol lets out a frustrated huff. She didn’t like the idea that someone like Genevieve was working under Therese.Genevieve was flirty, pretty, and young.

_ ********* _

**Flashback**

Carol was running late to an event that she was attending as Therese's date a few weeks ago. She felt terribly bad coming late. This was one of the few events that the associates were permitted to bring a date and Therese had asked her. But traffic was horrible and she had to text Therese that she wouldn’t be there in time.

When she arrives she sees Genevieve with Therese and overhears their conversation.

“You’re leaving?” Therese asks.

“Just about. Will you miss me?” Gen asks flirtatiously

Therese laughs, “I see you everyday! So NO.” They hug, “See ya Gen."

There wasn’t much to that interaction. But witnessing a beautiful young woman flirt with Therese, particularly one that Therese sees for hours a day, makes Carol uncomfortable. Every time something is cancelled because she has to work, especially knowing that she’s working with Genevieve and seeing how openly flirty she is with Therese sparks something in Carol, however muted.

To boot, Carol feels insecure about her age. She’s over a decade older than Therese and Genevieve is young, around Therese’s age.

Carol stops by the the restroom before joining Therese. When she looks in the mirror she notices her winkles, the crow's feet by her eyes, and how there’s a general droop to her where there use to be a spring.

She runs her hands down her neck, feeling the stretch in her skin now. Her hand continues over her chest, holding the slight sag of her breasts. Trailing her hand down her body now, noticing how it’s not as toned as it once was.

The restroom door suddenly opens and Carol pretends to straighten her dress and check herself in the mirror. She finally comes out of the restroom and looks for Therese.

She scans the room and sees Therese. On her way over, a hand catches her.

“Carol!”

“Fred!” Carol gives Fred a hug. “Where’s Mrs. Haymes tonight?” Carol teases.

Fred laughs, “Jeannette passed. She’s had to come out to the past couple events with me a few weeks ago.Had we known you were coming, she would have come.”

Carol smiles. She always liked Jeannette. “Well we don’t need these events to see each other. We should have dinner one of these nights. I miss Jeannette.”

“Sounds good. I’ll let her know and we will plan a double date. Speaking of which, where is that talented girlfriend of yours?”

Carol tilts her head over to the bar where Therese was chatting with a group of men and women that Carol didn’t recognize.

“Let’s go join her.” Fred starts to pull her towards the group. But Carol stalls a bit to straighten her dress again.

Fred looks at her, “Carol, you look beautiful. Don’t worry.”

“I’m just so nervous to be at these events with Therese. More so than when I did these with Harge.”

“It’s the same deal Carol. Just small talk and smiles. All the same.” Fred tries to reassure her.

“You don’t understand Fred. With Harge, I always felt…beautiful, mingled well amongst the “wives”…I don’t know. Therese is so much younger, more beautiful, and so smart. I don’t want to make her look bad." 

Fred laughs, “Carol, please. You couldn’t make her look bad if you were dressed in a paper bag and snort laughed out wine from your nose.”

Then he continues, “Besides, she’s not looking for eye candy on her arm. She’s proud of you and proud to show off her partner to the clients and her colleagues. She wouldn’t have asked you to join her if she didn’t feel that way.”

“I know. It’s just hard to shake that feeling, like she could do better,” Carol confides.

“What the hell would better even be?” Fred looks at her incredulously.

“Well someone that’s younger. More established. Not divorced with a child…Not…”

Fred quickly interrupts her rambling. “Ok, I’m going to stop you right there. Do you want me to slap some sense into you? Because I will and I'll do it right here.”

Therese finally sees her and is waving at her. She excuses herself from the group and starts walking over to Fred and Carol.

Fred leans in and whispers, “Look at her. Does she look like someone who thinks she can do better than you?” 

“Carol! You made it.” Therese leans in for a quick and appropriate public kiss on the lips.

“Therese, I see you’ve made some new friends.” Fred nods to the group that she just left.

“Oh yes. They’re really interesting. I haven’t gotten to the Criminal rotation yet, so they were talking about how it was working with that group.”

Therese turns to Carol, “Apparently, Todd’s partner is an interior designer.I told him that we should have dinner sometime with them since you’re also helping people with designing their homes. They’re really interesting.You two want to go meet them?”

Fred laughs, “I have some schmoozing to do on the other side of the room and I’ve met Todd and Bryan. I’ll come by later. You two go ahead.”

Therese nods and leads Carol towards the group. She leans into Carol’s ear, “You look stunning by the way. It’s going to be hard for me to keep my hands off of you.”

Carol blushes at the comment as they approach the group.

**End Flashback**

_ ********* _

Saturday arrives and Rindy has left about an hour ago.Carol changes into her nightgown, with nothing else underneath. 

_ *ding*  _

Carol checks and it's a message from Therese.

  * Working to complete the due diligence on a merger. I don't think I can make it. :( I'm so sorry Carol.



Disappointed, Carol responds to the text.

  * It’s ok. I’m just going to be at home. So if you can make it, just come. :)



_Well if Therese isn’t going to be here tonight, I will need to take care of my own needs._

She gets herself a glass of red wine and is about to settle into the couch when the doorbell rings.She puts her glass down on the foyer table and goes to open the door.As soon as she swings open the door.

“Surprise,” Therese says with a huge grin on her face.

Carol pulls her in for a deep and desperate kiss. Therese drops her bags to the side of the door while Carol kicks the door closed.

“Upstairs.” Therese manages to say as Carol kisses her every where on her neck.

“Mmhmm…upstairs.” Carol repeats.

“Race you up.” Therese teases and grabs her bags to rush up the stairs.

Carol chuckles.There’s no way she can catch up now.

When she arrives at the entrance of her master, she sees Therese lighting the last candle.

Therese had placed four candles at the corners of the bed and spread some rose pedals onto the bed.

“I know it’s not perfect because I missed out on spending time with you and Rindy today, but I just wanted to do something a little more special. I hope you like it.”

Carol walked up to Therese. With her fingers, she traces the outline of Therese’s face down to her jaw.“I love it.”

Reaching down to capturing Therese's face with both hands, she leans down for a kiss. The kiss burned with the desire from the many nights that Therese came home too tired to make love, the weekends they couldn't be together, and just the need to be in Therese’s arms.

She reaches for the hem of Therese's shirt and peels it off of her while continuing to kiss her.She wraps her arms around Therese’s small frame and unclasps her bra, throwing it to the side. She quickly takes off her nightgown.

Carol pulls Therese in for another searing kiss. Her hands make quick work on Therese’s loose fitting pants and pulls it down along with her underwear.

Both completely naked now, Carol continues to kiss Therese as she guides her back towards the bed.

_*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*_

Therese's phone rings incessantly.

“Crap. Sorry Carol. I need to get that.” Therese tries to extract herself from Carol's grasp.

“Do you really need to?” Carol whines.

“Hold that thought.” Therese kisses Carol quickly on the lips, jumps off the bed, and picks up the phone.

“Hey what’s up Gen?”

Carol walks over to Therese, still both naked, grabs a nearby robe and slowly slides it onto Therese’s body, tying it at the waist.Therese pulls the phone away from her and kisses Carol deeply and begs, “I won't need this on for long. Promise.”

Putting the phone back to her face, she says, “Hold on, let me get my earphones in.” Therese rummages around for her earphones, plugs them in. “Ok, what was that?”

“Sure. No no. It’s fine. What do you need?” Therese asks.

She’s now pulling out her laptop from her bag while continuing to respond to Genevieve with “uh huh’s” and “yeah's”.

Carol just observes quietly at Therese working while grabbing her own robe to put on. 

“No. Just take the list that I emailed before leaving tonight.That’ll have all the IP listed for you to check and verify the due dates and status,” Therese instructs into the phone.

Therese is on the floor facing Carol with her laptop in front of her and typing away.

“Yes, you can get rid of that. Don’t waste time looking that up.”

Carol starts going to her side of the bed to sit. She opens up a book to “read.”

She catches Therese looking over and mouthing silently “sorry”.

Carol offers her a soft smile as Therese continues to talk to Genevieve.

“Thanks for pushing through this tonight for me Gen. I owe you one.”

Therese suddenly laughs and says, “Yeah, no. I don’t think I’ll be paying you back with that sort of currency. How about next lunch is on me? Cool?”

_I wonder what Genevieve just said. No doubt some sort of flirty remark given that response from Therese._

There’s another pause and Therese gives a light chuckle.

“See ya Gen. And thanks again!”

Carol pretends to read, but out of the corner of her eye, she sees that Therese had hung up, closed her laptop and tossed it into her bag. 

“So where were we?” Therese walks up to Carol seductively.

Carol wasn’t really feeling it anymore, as if the moment was lost. “It’s ok if you need to work.”

“That was just a quick thing. I’ll put my phone on silent.” Therese reaches for her phone to put it on silent.

Therese then leans in for a kiss, but Carol moves slightly and Therese misses her lips.

“I’m sorry Carol. I know you must be feeling neglected these days with my long hours.” Therese looks apologetically at her.

“No. I know this is a busy time for you and it’s not like it’s always like this,” she tries to reassure Therese.

Therese looking a bit skeptical. “You promised that you would tell me if you ever felt neglected.”

“I did. And I don’t. I don’t feel neglected.” Carol confirms again.

“Then what? What’s wrong?” Therese looks a bit confused.

Carol turns to face Therese, who’s still standing at the side of her bed. “I feel like you’re so young.” Carol reaches up and runs her fingers lightly along Therese’s forehead.

“You still have so much energy,” she continues to run her fingers by Therese’s eyes, where there are no crow's feet.

“You still have so much life,” her fingers trail down to her mouth where there are no lingering laugh lines.

“Carol. Where is this coming from?” Therese asks, not quite sure where Carol is going with this.

“I can’t help but feel that you should be with someone younger…” Opening Therese’s robe.

“Someone your age…like Genevieve.” Carol’s hands trail down Therese’s young lithe body.

“I never looked like that,” Carol finishes her thought.

Therese looks at Carol a little stunned. Carol knows that she’s normally a very flirty and confident woman. But she can’t help feeling like..

_Therese deserves more…more than I can offer._

Therese takes her hand in hers and brings both palms up to kiss each one. “Carol…” she begins.

She leans down and kisses Carol’s forehead, “I love how you worry about things like how to get Rindy her favourite toy for Christmas,” and then rests her forehead on Carol’s, “…months before people even think about Christmas gifts.”

She tilts her head over slightly and kisses the lines by Carol’s eyes, “I love the way your eyes twinkle with laughter whenever you're watching your favourite show."

She trails her lips down to the crease of Carol’s mouth and places a tender kiss there with a slight smile, “I love the way you smirk, when you’re thinking scandalous thoughts.”

Therese finally leans in and kisses Carol fully on her lips, biting on Carol’s bottom lip slightly, just enough to pull on it.

Therese’s hands are on Carol’s robe has she opens it up and pushes Carol to lie back on the bed.

Therese trails her lips down Carol’s chest and kisses her breast, taking in Carol’s nipple in her mouth, “I love how Rindy is a part of you, such a bright and beautiful little girl,”

Therese urges her towards the centre of the bed now, with her robe fully undone. Therese comes back up to her lips and kisses her fully, trailing her fingers down Carol’s taut stomach and lingers there for a beat.

With her heart beating rapidly, her breathing uneven, Carol closes her eyes.

Therese pulls back from the kiss with her lips just hovering over Carol’s, her voice deeper than normal, “I love the way your body feels at the touch of my hands,” and her hand trails further down, her fingers brushing Carol’s centre.

“Therese…” Carol breathes and arches her back.

Therese kisses her way down Carol’s body pausing just at the crease between her thigh and leg, “at the touch of my lips” and kisses Carol at the crease, “and the touch of my tongue” and drags her tongue to where Carol needed her most.

“There is no one other than you.” Therese flicks her tongue and all Carol can manage is a loud moan.

“Carol. In a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands.” Therese kisses her again.

With hooded eyes, Carol looks between her legs to see Therese’s eyes looking up at her.

“Only you,” Therese says. And Carol forgets about all her insecurities as Therese makes love to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd try to use "flashbacks"...not sure if it's more distracting or not. 
> 
> And thanks Casper and Win! I had most of this chapter done, but then from your comments on the last chapter, it made me think. Like, yeah! We need to figure out that Abby situation. So I slotted in a bit about that too. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With some moved deadlines at work, apparently I’ve found myself with quite a bit of time!

Therese had been working insane hours and today was the first time in a while that they were able to have dinner together. They didn’t have time to make anything so they ordered take-out from their favourite Thai place.

She was taking a bite from her Pad Thai when Carol says in between bites of her Pad See Ew, “Harge and I finally sold the house in Jersey.Closing is the end of November, so I have just over a month to look for something.”

“That’s great!” She exclaims.After taking a sip of her Thai iced tea she looks at Carol and asks, “You’re looking for something in the city right?”

Carol puts down her chopsticks and looks at her, “Well that’s what I was hoping to chat about.” 

Finishing another bite she asks, “What do you mean?” 

Carol staples her hands together and there’s a tap that she hears, likely from Carol's tapping foot.

_Why is she so nervous?_

Dropping her own chopsticks now and looking quizzically at Carol she asks, “Are you not thinking about the city?”

At that, the tapping sounds stop and Carol unclasps her hands reaches for hers. “Oh Yes. Yes, of course I’m looking in the city, Darling.It wouldn’t make sense with both you and I working in the city.”

She feels like a weight has been lifted off her chest. She picks up her chopsticks again and takes another bite, “Oh ok. So what’d you want to talk about?”

Carol staples her hands again, eyes avoiding hers now, “Well…I have been looking today and there was an apartment…”

She swallows her bite and takes a sip of her drink again, “Is something wrong with it?”

Carol shakes her head no and starts, “Well, the apartment’s a nice big one…big enough for two.” 

There’s a slight pause before Carol continues slowly, “I was hoping you might like to come and live with me…”

She was about to take another bite, mouth gaping open and chopsticks with Pad Thai in the air, she puts the food back down in her container. 

Surprised. That's what she was. She was surprised. Which was surprising to her in and of itself.

_Why am I surprised?_

_Do I still need my own place?_

_Does it make sense?_

_Maybe fiscally it makes sense?_

_We haven’t even been together for more than a year._

_It’s still a big step I guess._

_Staying over at each other’s place is certainly different than actually moving in together._

_Is it the right time?_

_We’ve practically been living together the past few months._

She finally snaps out of it. “Sorry, I was a little surprised."

Carol smiles at her softly, “Would you?”

_What about Rindy? She’s moving in with Carol next month._

It was an easy decision. One that she quickly arrived at after her inner thoughts ran the 100m dash.

She shakes her head, “No I don’t think so.”

Carol begins to stand to leave the table with a look of hurt and disappointment, clearly not expecting that answer. 

She starts to crack a smile as she reaches out to grab Carol’s hand, “No…”

Carol looks back at her confused. She slowly drags out what she’s about to say, “It should be…big enough for 3.”

Realization dawns on Carol at the moment her eyes light up. Carol, now sporting a huge grin on her face leans in to kiss her.

“Really?” Carol confirms softly, resting their foreheads together.

“Yes,” she confirms. “Rindy comes to stay with you in November. So we’ll need a place for the 3 of us.”

“I can’t believe you remember.” Carol smiles indulgently.

She laughs. “Of course, I remember." Quirking her eyebrow at Carol, she adds with a smirk, "I drafted that agreement.”

Carol laughs at this too and pulls out her phone to show Therese the listing she found. “I was thinking 2 bedrooms, one for us and one for Rindy.”

She takes the offered phone, looks at the listing, and then starts changing the filters on the app. “Let’s see if we can get one with a den.I think there should be an office for us to work in when we work from home.”

She hands the phone back to Carol. As Carol’s flipping through the new set of listings, she thinks of something.

_How do I bring this up?_

“So…Um…have you talked to Harge about us living together…with Rindy?” she asks.

Carol looks up from the phone at her, “He knows we’re dating.” 

Carol lets out a sigh and shrugs, “He’s not thrilled, but he knows there’s nothing he can do about it. So I think he’s adjusting. I think that’s why Florence does Rindy’s pick-ups and drop-offs.”

Carol reaches out for her hand, “But I brought it up with him though. Us living together. When we sold the house. He said he was’t going to cause any issues.”

Releasing a sigh of relief Carol admits, “I'm relieved that there wasn’t a bigger issue when I brought it up.” 

**Flashback**

“Where will you be living once the house is sold?” Harge asks.  
  
“I’m moving into the city,” Carol begins. And just like ripping off a bandaid, she blurts out, “I’m planning on living with Therese.”

Harge’s snaps over to look at Carol to confirm. “Living with her?”

Carol nods. “Yes.”

“And living with Rindy.” He confirms again.

Carol looks firmly at him with acknowledgement. “Yes.”

She pulls in as much assertiveness and confidence as she can. “I wanted to let you know.”

“…” Harge is silent. He is likely processing what he’s just been told.

“Harge?” Carol tries to shake him out of his thoughts.

He releases a deep breath. “Well honestly, I figured it would happen at one point…When I saw her there that time I picked up Rindy.”

There’s another long pause.

“Don’t worry.” He glances at her before continuing, “I’m not going to cause anymore trouble with the custody agreement. I just…I was so angry when you told me about the affair with Abby after filing for divorce. Don't get me wrong. I knew when it happened. But for you to tell me it. I just...But that's beside the point." 

Harge pauses for a beat before continuing. "You’re right, Rindy is better off living with you.”

He gives a small shrug. “I’m simply not home much and she would end up really just living with Florence…I can’t do that to her anymore when she could be with her mother.”

“No matter how upset I am at you Carol, I know you’re a good mother and trust you will do what’s best for Rindy,” Harge finally concedes.

“Thank you, Harge.” Carol says gratefully to him for the first time in what feels like years.

“Florence will continue to pick her up and drop her off whenever I have her. Although we can be civil with one another, I don’t think I can do that." He lets out a breath, "Not yet anyways. Maybe one day.”

Carol gives him a sympathetic nod. “I understand.”

There’s another long pause before Harge looks directly at Carol. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“You’re welcome. You’re her father and you should know our living arrangement.”

With that, they begin to part ways. “I’ll have her packed to move in with you when you’re settled in your new apartment. Just let me know.”

“Thank you, Harge.”

“Good bye Carol.”

“Good bye Harge.”

**End Flashback**

They moved into a 3-bedroom apartment about 3 weeks ago. The apartment is located between both Therese’s and Carol’s work and in a well-ranked school district for primary schools.

“Therese, is that you?” Carol calls from their ensuite.

She got home from work early today, in the afternoon actually, since they pulled an all-nighter the night before to complete the due diligence review for a merger.

She starts heading into their master bedroom, “Yes!”

“Would you be a sweetie and fetch my robe?” Carol asks from the bathroom.

“Okay.” She walks over to their bed but before she grabs the robe.

_Hmm, this might be fun._

She quickly undresses before grabbing the robe and walking towards the bathroom door with a smirk. She knocks on the door, holding the robe close to it.

“Hey slowpoke,” Carol teases from behind the door at the delay and then cracks it open just a bit.

Carol starts to stick her hand out for the robe but Therese moves it further away so Carol has to reach further out until her entire arm passes the threshold of the doorway.

She drops the robe to the floor and grabs Carol’s arms, pulling her out from bathroom. Both completely naked, she kisses Carol, pushing her back towards the bed until the back of Carol's knees hit the bed and she topples over onto it.

She leaps on the bed and straddles Carol, leaning down for a bruising kiss on her lips. She kisses Carol’s jaw, her neck, her collarbone, moving her way down to Carol’s breasts.

Carol giggles. “Everything all right?”

“Ugh…” Carol groans, throwing her head back while her hands thread through Therese’s hair.

After releasing the nipple that she lightly bit from her teeth, she looks up at Carol, “Yeah. I’m just suddenly starving.”

She can feel Carol’s muscles tighten as she kisses down her stomach. She finally has her first taste of Carol in what seems like forever, but likely just days. She kisses, licks, and probes, taking in all of Carol’s moans, expletives, and breathless sighs of her name.

She knows that she's also moist from want and from the pleasure that she’s bringing to her lover.

As much as she enjoys taking her time with Carol, she knows that time is even more of a commodity that they no longer have these days when she glances at the clock and sees it’s almost time to pick up Rindy.

“We’re going to have to be quick. We need to pick up Rindy from school soon.” She quickly says as she scrambles back up Carol’s body so that they’re now flush against each other. Her fingers reach down and touches Carol and feels how ready she is. She enters her with ease while her thumb circles on another sensitive bundle of nerves. Carol is meeting her every thrust.

“Ahh…” Carol cries out. “F-Faster Therese…H- Harder,” she pleads.

She was more than ready when she feels Carol quickly reaching down and entering her as well. They quickly found a rhythm and together rocked their bodies against each other, meeting each other's growing need. They start moving more frantically as they continue to drive each other to pleasure.

She felt Carol shudder and jerk as she rides the wave of her orgasm. She can feel her own walls clinch around Carol’s fingers as her body spasms from her own release.

“You’re so beautiful Carol,” she mumbles against Carol's lips.

“Welcome home, Darling.”

She kisses Carol softly and then chuckles while jumping off the bed. “We need to get going," she says.

They scramble to get dressed quickly.

Carol reminisces out loud while pulling on her tights. “It’s certainly harder to have sex now with Rindy living here. I can’t believe the last time Rindy almost caught us.”

Therese pulls on a pair of jeans. “Tell me about it!” She laughs as she’s pulling up the zipper. “I had to jump over the bed to throw you your robe and quickly put mine on before you opened the door.”

Carol pulls on her long sweater dress and laughs as well, “I had to hold the door so she wouldn’t burst through while you threw me a robe to put on…the timing on that kid’s nightmares.” Carol shakes her head and with tinge of complaint, “We were so close too!”

Therese pulls on a loose fitting mock turtleneck, “I’m just glad you were able to teach her to knock and wait until we open the door, if she sees that it’s closed.”

The first couple weeks they had moved into the place was like a sex haven. It must have been the newness of having a place together that made it exciting, but they had the most sex they’ve ever had.

When Rindy moved in, they had to adjust their “urges” as well as work out their routines and schedules.

She chuckles internally at how her life moved from single lawyer at big law firm to practically being married with a kid.

_Life certain moves at breakneck pace and waits for no one!_

With that thought, they scramble out the door to pick up Rindy from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! And if anyone has suggestions for writing from the POV of one person, would love to hear it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like we’ve come to the end. I mostly wanted to hone in on the court portion, which in hindsight, maybe I should have stretched that out a bit more. Live and learn! haha But thank you for bearing with me as I play with the custody/legal perspective and well wing it with the relationship development. Hopefully one day we’ll meet again! Until then, please stay safe and healthy. :)

It’s late December and their routine is fairly simple. The night before, Carol and Therese would lay out their outfits and anything else they need for work. This was so they can simply pick up and go in the morning. They found that the only time they can afford in the morning is to change and get Rindy ready for school, with Carol preparing Rindy’s lunch and Therese packing Rindy’s bag, placing it by the door before leaving for work.

It’s early afternoon on Saturday. Therese had already left for work early this morning since there was some big thing at the law firm and she would be in meetings all day.

She stands by the entrance way to the living room for a moment to observe her little girl as she rummages through the Christmas decorations looking for “just” the right one. Her face slowly breaks into a smile.

Rindy had adjusted to living with Therese really well. Rindy was such an open and loving child and Therese loved her so much.So it was an easy relationship for both. When Therese would be able to get home in time for bed, she would be the one that Rindy chose to read her bedtime stories.

Her smile turns sad.

_I wish there was more time in the day._

Therese has been working really long hours lately. In the most recent weeks, she had missed different outings, like Rindy’s school play, sledding, and skating.She was missing out on normal everyday things as well, like dinners or bedtime stories with Rindy. Even sex.She was so often too tired and simply would just crash by the time she got home.Therese was always the first one up and last one home.

 _Another thing Therese will miss out on today…decorating their first Christmas tree together for their first Christmas_.

“Mommy!” This startles Carol out of her thoughts.

Rindy holds out a star. Carol takes it from Rindy, kisses her on the head and places the star at the top of the tree.

“Have you ever seen a more beautiful tree?” Carol asks Rindy.

Looking at the tree, Rindy exclaims looking at the tree excitedly, “Mommy! It’s so pretty!” Rindy looks over at Carol and asks, “Do you think Therese will like it?”

Carol crouches down to Rindy and lovingly says while tapping her on the nose, “She will love it.”

“Mommy can I have some milk, please?”

“Of course sweet pea. Why don’t you guard the tree and mommy will come right back with your milk.”

Carol goes into the kitchen to get Rindy her glass of milk.When she comes back out, she catches Rindy on the stool trying to reach for a star as her foot slips and she begins to fall.

Carol drops the glass and tries to get to her in time but doesn’t make it. Rindy falls.

“Oh my God! Rindy, are you ok?”

Rindy starts to cry, “It hurts mommy.”

Carol glances at Rindy’s leg and it clearly looks broken. Carol starts to panic and tear up as well but she tries to stay calm to comfort Rindy.

“Sweetie, it’s fine. Don’t move ok? Sweet pea, mommy is just going to make a quick call.”

Carol tries not to move Rindy’s leg, but is able to guide her to sit up so she can cradle her while she grabs her phone from her jeans.

She dials 9-1-1.

“Hi.My daughter just fell. I think she broke her leg.”

Carol tries to contain her panic as she continues, “I don’t think I can drive her to the hospital with her leg like this. Can you please send an ambulance to my apartment?”

Carol provides the ambulance with their address. “I’m at 123 Madison Ave, apartment 2508.”

Carol confirms, “No, I haven’t moved it.”

Rindy starts to cry again. “Mommy, it hurts.”

Carol tries to comfort her. “I know sweet pea.I know. But you have to be a brave girl ok? We’ll get you a doctor to fix up that leg so it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Carol turns her focus back to the phone. “Yes, I’ll keep on the line until the ambulance arrives. Thank you.”

Carol places the phone on speaker and holds the crying Rindy until she calms down.

She hears a knock at their apartment door.

“Rindy. Mommy is going to get the door and then I’ll be right back.” Carol gently rests Rindy back down to the floor.

She runs to the door and opens it.

“Hi. Thank you for coming so fast.” Carol starts walking back to Rindy. “She’s just in this room.”

Carol crouches down about to hold Rindy again, when the paramedic holds her back and says, “It’s better not to keep moving her. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of her.”

“Hi sweetie.” The paramedic greets Rindy with a smile.

“Hi.” Rindy responds shy.

“Can I have a look at your leg?” The paramedic asks gently.

After examining the leg, the paramedic waves in her partner with the stretcher and says to Carol, “It looks like it’s a pretty bad break. We will need to reset the leg and splint it before we transport her. You’ll need to hold her steady.”

Carol nods her understanding.

_Oh sweet pea. I’m so sorry but this is going to hurt. I’ll hold you._

Carol crouches back down next to Rindy and wraps her arms around the little girl's upper body to hold her steady.

The paramedic turns to Rindy. “Ok sweetie.This is going to hurt a little bit ok? But it’ll be over before you know it. We’re going to count to 3…Do you want to count with me?”

“Ok” Rindy clings to her mom.

“1 - 2 - 3.”

_*Snap*_

Rindy cries out in pain.While Carol holds her tight.“Oh sweet pea. You’re ok. You’re ok. You’re my brave little girl.”

They splint Rindy’s leg, then roll her to one side to slide the stretcher under her, and finally roll her back onto the stretcher.

The paramedics, Carol, and Rindy all leave in the ambulance.While in the ambulance, with Rindy feeling more stable, Rindy starts talking to the paramedics animatedly, clearly enjoying the attention.

She takes the opportunity to call Therese to let her know.

 _*ring* *ring* *ring*_

It goes to voicemail and she leaves a message.

“Therese. It’s Carol. Rindy broke her leg so we’re on our way to Mount Sinai West Hospital.Give me a call when you get this and I’ll update you.” She sends a quick text with the same message in case Therese was able to check texts.

She couldn’t call Harge since he was abroad, but once she understands more about Rindy’s leg, she’ll email him to let him know. No sense to worry him without more information and he can’t do much from where he is anyways.

They arrive at the hospital and soon after Rindy was taken into the operation room. She was told that Rindy’s tibia and fibula had broken skin and the doctors needed to insert a pin to stabilize her leg while it heals.

She sits in the waiting room looking at the clock and flipping through magazines. Just then her phone vibrates.

“Carol? Is Rindy ok? Where are you guys?” Therese asks in panic.

“Rindy broke her leg. They're still operating on her. We’re at Mount Sinai West.”

“Ok, I’ll be right there.”

Therese hangs up and she continues to find ways to distract herself by reading magazines, grabbing a coffee, and staring at the clock.

“Carol!” Therese comes rushing in and hugs her.

“Therese.” Carol hugs her back.

“How is she?” Therese asks with worry.

Carol looks towards the corridors to the operation rooms. “She’s still in the operating room. They said it’s pretty standard, so to not worry. But still…I can't help but worry until she’s out of there.”

“Of course. Do you need anything? I can get you a new cup of coffee.”

“It’s ok, Darling. I’m fine.” Taking Therese’s hand, she adds, “I’m just glad you’re here with me.”

Therese squeezes her hand and she wraps an arm around Therese to feel her closeness.

“What happened?” Therese asks.

She recounts the events for Therese. “She wanted a glass of milk, so I went into the kitchen to get it. While I was out of the room, she must have wanted to move one of the decorations. She climbed to the top of the step ladder, lost her footing, and fell.”

She notices that Therese had hunched over a little next to her and looking deep in thought.

“What are you thinking?” Carol asks.

Still deep in thought. She tugs on Therese's hand a little.

“What am I thinking…” Therese repeats and then pinches the bridge of her nose and releases a long breath.

“I’m selfish…” Therese lets out in frustration.

Carol turns to her and holds her face in her hands, “How could you have known - ” she begins but Therese cuts her off with her finger to her lips.

“I’ve given it a lot of thought these past couple weeks.” She hears the firmness in Therese’s voice.

“I can’t keep missing out on yours and Rindy’s life.” She can sense the determination in Therese’s words as the woman continues to talk.

“If I was there this afternoon, this wouldn’t have happened.” Now there’s regret laced in those words.

She shakes her vehemently. “No Therese. This isn’t your fault. Children always do things they’re not supposed to. They get into trouble. Of course I don’t want her to be hurt, but it happens.”

“No Carol. That’s not the point. When something happened, I didn’t even get wind of it until much later. I am always working.”

“Therese…” She tries.

But Therese interrupts her.“I’ve decided. I’m going to quit the firm.”

Completely surprised at Therese’s decision, “What? No. You are not going to just quit what you love.”

“No Carol. I’ve given this a lot of thought. I don’t love this…this job.” Therese corrects her.

“What I really love is my family. And this job is not giving me what I love.”

Therese takes her hands.

Therese starts, “I’m constantly exhausted. Besides, to make it as a Partner, which is the point at being at these big firms, requires continue sacrifice and time commitment. I seriously don’t know how Fred does it. But it’s not me. I can’t do it. More importantly, I don’t want to do it.”

She begins to disagree, but Therese stops her.

“Carol. Please let me finish.” She reluctantly nods to let Therese finish her thought.

“I’m going to apply for something at Legal Aid. Having worked there during law school and with my experience here, that shouldn’t be an issue. It won’t pay as much, but I love the work there and will have much more time with you and Rindy.”

Therese kisses her softly.

Carol returns the kiss and says, “I just want you to be sure. I don’t want you to do something that you’ll regret or potentially resent in the future.”

Therese kisses her again. “No. Missing any more events in yours and Rindy’s life would be what I regret.”

“Nerinda Aird.” The doctor calls out as he comes out of the operating room.

Carol rushes to the doctor. “Hi. I’m Rindy’s mother.”

The doctor begins to explain. “The operation went very well. She’s got a full-leg cast on.Like we discussed before we operated, we will need to remove the pin in a couple weeks. She’ll heal just fine. She’s young, so the bone should fuse together well. Potentially even stronger actually.She’s starting to wake up. You can visit her.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Therese responds and shakes the doctor’s hand.

Carol walks into Rindy's room first with Therese following closely behind. 

“Mommy.” Rindy says still groggy from the anesthesia.

“Hi Sweet Pea,” Carol responds softly.

Therese walks in behind Carol. “Oh Therese. You’re here too. I thought you were at work?” Rindy asks.

Therese smiles at Rindy and gently responds. “Hi Pumpkin. I was. But when I heard you were in the hospital, I came right away to see you. I heard you were a really brave girl today.”

“I was. They promised me a lollipop when I wake up.” 

They all look to the side table and there lay the promised lollipop.

************

Therese gave her notice to H&N the Monday after Rindy’s accident. Fred was sad to see her go, but understood. Therese of course landed a position with Legal Aid, Carol’s furniture store was thriving, and Rindy’s leg was healing well. All was good.

Harge and Carol had worked out that Rindy was to spend Christmas Eve with Carol and Therese and will go to Harge’s for Christmas Day and stay the remainder of her Christmas break with him.

It was Christmas Eve. They all had a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner with Abby.Rindy was now in bed and Abby had just left. Once Abby left, Carol and Therese finished preparing all the gifts from them and of course gifts from Santa for tomorrow morning when Rindy would unwrap her gifts before going to Harge’s. Florence is scheduled to pick up Rindy tomorrow afternoon on Christmas Day.

Finally done with the Christmas morning preparations and the aftermath cleanup of Christmas Eve, she pours herself and Therese a glass of wine. Walking behind Therese, she holds out a glass for the brunette to take.

Therese takes a sip. “Ahh…now that tastes great.”

She takes her seat next to Therese on the couch and leans in for kiss lingering on Therese’s lips.

“Mmm. And that feels great.” Therese admits against her lips.

She slowly pulls back from the kiss and in a teasing tone says, “I’m going away for a while.”

Therese eyes her curiously, obviously not quite sure where she is going. With a smirk, Therese plays along, “When?” And then tilts her head to the side. “Where?”

“Wherever my car will take me.” She responds while tapping their finger on her wine glass. “West.”

_This is fun._

Carol smirks at the thought.

_Rindy’s leaving for Harge’s tomorrow afternoon and staying with him for a week. We can use a road trip._

Narrowing her eyes at Therese, she continues. “Soon.”

 _They finally have some alone time together. Therese is in between jobs now.Her last day of work was just before Christmas and she’s not set to start at Legal Aid until after the holidays_.

“And I thought…” She places her glass of wine on the coffee table before leaning closer to Therese and continuing. "Perhaps you’d like to come with me.” 

She pushes forward for a long, deep, and passionate kiss. Breaking for air, she leans back a little to look into Therese’s eyes. “Would you?”

Therese wraps her arms around Carol’s neck, pulling her forward for another kiss.

"Yes. Yes, I would.” Therese responds.


End file.
